A Devilish Kind of Day
by Shyranae
Summary: A series of bloody murders, mysterious writings and powerful totems. Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar are drawn into a new city and a case which will test them, and their new friends at the NYPD.
1. Probably Nonsense

_This story sprung to life some time ago, most likely in the first season of Lucifer. I always thought that Kate Beckett and Chloe Decker would get along well. They have similar morals and a determination to get things done. And they have to do this while dealing with a frustrating consultant. Of course while Castle is a somewhat irresponsible man-child, at least he's human. The rest of it spawned from the idea behind the type of madness that seems to come from seeing Lucifer's wings way back when they were detached from the rest of him._

 _Lucifer through this story will be a little different. I adore Tom's Lucifer and will be sticking to his personality and mannerisms, but power level wise for this story he is going to be more along the lines of his comic book self. You should get the gist as we go along._

 _Time lines for Castle are sometime after they all find out about senator Bracken but before much else happens about it. Lucifer timelines are in the elusive fourth season, Chloe knows about the whole shebang and she is slowly adjusting to it all. She's mostly rolling with the punches, but she still has some wobbly moments._

Chapter 1: Probably Nonsense

To say the scene was gruesome would be an understatement. There was blood everywhere. Kate Beckett stood in the central aisle of the church and looked up at their victim. The man hung from the cross behind the alter, a gross mimicry of the Crucifixion. Behind her she could hear the murmur of Ryan taking Father James's statement. "This is pretty horrific." Castle told her, he stood at her elbow looking up, watching Laney carefully examine the victim from the ladder propped up again the cross.

"No kidding." Beckett said softly. She wasn't religious, but she still felt a need to speak quietly, it felt more respectful.

Castle tore his eyes away from the man on the cross and looked down across the smooth hardwood floors. "What about that?" He asked.

Beckett looked down as well. "I don't know. Do you recognise the language?" She flicked a glance at Castle who was frowning intently.

"No, but I'm not exactly an expert. Writer not linguist." He have a half-hearted chuckle and she returned it with a wince. "Maybe the priest knows it?" It was a faint hope.

The writing was in foot high 'letters' and was probably nonsense to anyone but their killer. It was also written in blood, which Beckett was strongly suspicious belonged to their victim.

They turned to Father James who was very pale. Ryan nodded to her. "Apparently our victim is Robert Graves, he was a regular at the church."

"Robert was a good man detective. He didn't deserve this." The father said, shaking his head in horror.

"We will do our best to get to the bottom of this Father. Do you recognise the writing on the floor?" Beckett asked motioning to the letters.

Father James shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Feeling a little deflated Beckett nodded and Ryan escorted the man from the room. Castle rocked back on his heels. "Maybe Laney will have something for us?" He said hopefully.

Beckett nodded and headed back towards the altar where Laney was carefully climbing back down the ladder. She gave Beckett a tight smile. "Hey sweety. Not much for you yet. He was strangled and based on the wound pattern was drained of blood after he was already dead." She looked around at the writing on the ground. "I won't be able to tell you much more until I get him back to the lab, but whoever did drain him of blood was not a professional. It's a hatchet job."

"Thanks Laney." Beckett sighed. Laney nodded, smiled at Castle and went back to supervise the movement of the body.

Castle shook his head. "Has to be a cult right?" He said looking around. "It looks pretty sacrificial."

Beckett propped her hands on her hips and frowned. "For once Castle, I think you may be right."

* * *

 _These are almost all going to be short chapters. Basically every time there is a scene change there will be a new chapter. This may make things slow to read but it is much easier for me to update this way. I can finish a scene in a night so if I get behind it's something achievable to reach for._

 _Not sure of the update schedule on this. Hopefully weekly at the longest._


	2. The Strange, Squiggly Writing

_Still on Castle, sorry. There will be Lucifer soon. Promise._

Chapter 2: The strange, squiggly writing

Absolutely nothing. Beckett surveyed their murder board. The last twelve hours had been a whirl-wind of interviews. The church had a fairly large membership and they had questioned everyone in the congregation who had known Graves. Beckett had spoken to his wife personally. Graves had been a good man, a good father, a good provider. They had no money problems, his phone and banking records had come back clean.

Everyone they had spoken to had said the same thing. Graves was a good, God-fearing man who had worked hard and helped anyone who had asked for help.

They all had the ring of honesty and Beckett hadn't detected anyone keeping anything back. The problem was that the church had an open door policy and no CCTV, so realistically anyone could have wandered in and caught Graves on his Friday night stop at the church.

The writing on the ground had been a bust too.

Despite sending it to cryptographers and a few linguistics professors at the local universities no one recognised the language. Castle had even tried Google translate, but that had come up with nothing as well. It was infuriating because they were all sure the writing was a big clue.

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle do you have any progress?" Gates asked as she stopped by the murder board. Beckett sighed and shook her head. "No sir. We can't find a single lead to point us at anyone who would want Graves dead."

"We need these words translated, but it must be a made up language and there isn't enough for the cryptographers to work with." Castle rubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Gates nodded and took a closer look at the photo of the strange, squiggly writing on the church floor. "Maybe it's time to send this to a wider audience." She said. "I'll email this picture out to the wider police community. Maybe someone will recognise it, or at worst will have a case that matches it."

"It's the best option I've heard all day sir." Beckett told their Captain.

Gates nodded and turned to leave. "Get some sleep Beckett, come back with a fresh pair of eyes tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Beckett as usual resisted the urge to salute as Gates hurried back to her office. "This is a nightmare Castle."

He gave her a tired smile. "We'll get there. We always do." He paused and looked over at Gate's office. "I hate to agree with her, but I think it's time to call it a night. Come on I'll drive you home."

Beckett shook her head, but picked up her coat. "Thanks Castle. Maybe we'll have some good news in the morning."


	3. The Language of the Angels

Chapter 3: The language of the angels

Chloe Decker was pressing her way through paperwork. The case was wrapped up, now it was just the final details to finish. Lucifer, true to form, had vanished the instant she had mentioned paperwork. She expected nothing less from her devilish partner. "I didn't have to do paperwork in Hell; I shouldn't have to start now." He had told her loftily last time she had asked. Chloe had decided not to press the subject. He would scrawl a signature on something if she asked him to and that was such a big step up she didn't want to backslide.

Her computer pinged though a new email. Chloe flicked a glance at it and frowned slightly. It was labelled URGENT. She flicked it open.

 _This is a country wide request for assistance. Following a murder in New York City we have a series of symbols which we are unable to translate. If someone is able to provide guidance it would be greatly appreciated by the detectives involved and the family of the victim. Captain Gates, 12th Precinct NYPD._

Chloe opened the attachment and grimaced. It was a crime scene photo of writing in blood. She had never seen any language like it, or any code like it. It looked more like a series of children's scribbles, or the doodles of a bored student, than letters.

Chloe was just about to close the attachment when a voice sounded over her shoulder. "Why are you trying to read Enochian Detective?" Chloe jumped and turned to look at Lucifer. He had a coffee in his hand which he gave to her. His dark eyes however were on her computer screen. "You can read this?" She asked in surprise. Lucifer had told her that while he could speak any language you cared to think of he could actually only read a few.

"Of course I can Detective, its Enochian. My first language if you will." Lucifer explained with that tone that suggested she was being a bit dense. She must still have looked confused because he added. "It's the language of Heaven, I think you humans call it the language of the angels." Lucifer rolled his eyes and dropped into his chair, rolling it around to sit on her side of the desk

Chloe turned the computer screen to him. He was probably the one person on earth who could read this then. "Translate away."

Lucifer looked disgusted but did as she asked. Chloe scribbled it on a piece of paper to email back. "Glory and Hallelujah to God's shining city." Lucifer shook his head, looking disgusted. "Someone's trying to attract attention."

"Thanks Lucifer." She said quickly clicking reply to the email. Lucifer tilted his shoulders in a dismissive shrug and hoisted himself to his feet. "Always a pleasure detective." He put a little more stress on the 'pleasure' knowing it would get an eye-roll out of her. "I'll leave you to the joys of your paperwork. Goodnight." He tugged his jacket straight, bent his head in her direction and strolled towards the exit. "Night Lucifer." Chloe called after him before turning her attention back to her email.

 _Captain Gates. My civilian consultant can read this; apparently it is the language of the angels. It says: Glory and hallelujah to God's shining city. I hope this is helpful. Detective Chloe Decker LAPD._

She clicked send and with a feeling of having done something well she turned back to her paperwork and coffee.


	4. It's called Enochian

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I've been looking for a Castle/Lucifer story for a while and eventually decided that I'd have to write my own. So I'm glad there is a little niche of people out there who are enjoying this. Another short one for you, sorry about that. There are going to be longer scenes once I get everyone together._

Chapter 4: It's called Enochian

The next morning dawned and found Beckett back at the murder board. She had a restless night's sleep, only partially helped by the large coffee Castle had brought in this morning for her. They were all back to throwing around theories about the killer. They had settled on a working theory of cult or religious extremist. The word serial killer was hovering around without being said, they only had one body, but they were all getting the vibe.

"Detective Beckett!" Captain Gates hurried up to the four of them gathered around the murder board. "I have that translation for you." Gates passed her a sheet of printed paper with a few lines of text.

A surge of excitement went through Beckett, finally a decent lead. She read through it quickly, Castle leaning over her shoulder. "Who is the consultant that can read...the language of the angels?" She asked. The apparent language fitted with either of their theories and the words were appropriately religious. Unfortunately it didn't really give them the lead they were looking for.

Gates shook her head. "I don't know, but be grateful." She said firmly glancing at the board. "Do you have anything?" She asked.

"Nothing sir. This is going to be our best lead I think." She waved the paper slightly. "There can't be that many people who can read and write in this…language. We'll start there."

"Keep me appraised detectives." Gates told them as she returned to her office.

The three men looked at her. "So what's the plan?" Javier asked.

Beckett considered for a moment. "You and Ryan see if you can work out where someone would go to learn this language." She handed them the email. "Castle and I will go back to the church and see if Father James knows anything about it."

"Right." The other two detectives returned to their desks.

Castle bounced on his toes, he was as eager as she was to get a new lead to follow. "Do you think the priest knows something?"

Beckett shook her head as she followed him towards the elevator. "Not specifically, but I'm hoping someone in the congregation has been asking about this language. Castle had his phone out. "Enochian." He said.

Beckett looked at Castle in surprise. He turned the phone screen towards her. "The language of the angel's is called Enochian."

Beckett nodded. This case was getting weirder by the second.


	5. Maybe It's an Avenging Angel

Chapter 5: Maybe it's an avenging angel

Beckett sunk into her chair and shifted some files around aimlessly. She hoped that the boys had come up with more than she and Castle had. The priest had been a dead end. He hadn't known anything about the language except for knowing that it existed. He seemed to be just as surprised about it being used by a murderer as they were. Castle returned from the break room with their coffee mugs.

Kevin and Javier followed him over. "So there are a few odd wackos who have apparently deciphered this angelic language, but that was years ago and most of them are pretty old. You get the odd eager young priest who might research it a bit, but it's so useless that no one sticks to it for long." Kevin told them, reading off his note pad.

Javier snorted. "Maybe we should look into the LAPD consultant seeing as he's the only person we've been able to find who can read it."

"Maybe it's an avenging angel?" Castle suggested. "Sent down from heaven to exact vengeance on the…." He trailed off here so Beckett finished off for him. "…The innocent, well-loved local shop owner?"

"Yeah it kinds of falls apart there. Unless he is secretly an underworld drug lord or mass murderer." Castle rubbed the side of his face and took another mouthful of coffee.

"Our killer might think he is an avenging angel." Kevin suggested. "He's got it into his head that he has to punish anyone who's wronged him."

"What could Graves have done that would have wronged anyone. He let kids who shoplifted from him go, he's hardly the type to piss someone off." Javier pointed out. Kevin shrugged and shook his head, he didn't have an answer. Not that any of them did.

"Beckett." Gates stuck her head out of her office and the look on her face told them everything they needed to know. There was another body.


	6. Earning his Keep

_Thank's for all those reading and reviewing. Sorry this is a short one and quite late. I lost track of time and suddenly realised I hadn't updated this in ages. I promise we're getting to the good stuff eventually. So much setting the scene to do first._

Chapter 6: Earning his Keep

The second body closely matched the first. It was staged in a church, this one smaller and less ornate. It was also in a different neighbourhood to the first. There went that connection.

The victim had been strangled, drained of blood and then staged. However this one had been staged prostrating himself in front of the altar. All around him was more of the Enochian script, again done in the victim's own blood. Beckett looked at one of the CSI techs, "Make sure you get a good photo of all of that writing." The tech nodded and went to get a better view.

"I think the LAPD's consultant is going to be earning his keep." Castle said, he was examining the body with a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"More use than you on this one." Beckett teased.

Castle smiled tightly. "It's very religious again." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but why the different position?" She mused. Beckett tapped her fingers against her notepad, this case was an oddly frustrating one.

"Maybe it has to do with the words." Castle suggested. "The last victim was posed like the crucifixion and it was a call to heaven. Jesus entering heaven, or repenting sins. Maybe the meaning of these words will connect to something to do with begging for forgiveness?"

"Well we'll get Gates to send through the photo to the LAPD and until then we work this case up like every other case." Beckett took a last look at the crime scene and then turned to leave, Castle following in her wake. They still had to talk to the victim's family.


	7. The Devil Strolled In

Chapter 7: The Devil strolled in

Chloe sunk into her office chair and opened her email, she was sipping at her first coffee of the morning and she was running a little late for everything. Trixie had lost one of her shoes which had resulted in a frantic search around the house during which time Chloe had lost her keys. By the time she arrived at work she already felt like she had been working for hours. She wasn't exactly frazzled, Chloe was too well controlled for that, but she was a little ruffled.

Scanning down her emails and deleting the requisite spam Chloe caught herself about to delete something marked urgent. She frowned slightly; it was from the NYPD captain she had sent the translation to a few days ago. She clicked open the email.

 _Regards Detective Decker, Both you and your consultant have the NYPD's gratitude for your assistance with the translation the other day. There has been a second murder related to the first. We have another message and we're hoping your consultant could translate for us again. Captain Gates 12_ _th_ _Precinct NYPD._

Chloe clicked open the crime scene photo, it looked like the same language. She opened an email to reply.

 _Captain Gates, I am happy to help. As soon as my consultant arrives in I will get him to translate it._

She sent the email. She didn't actually know if Lucifer was planning to come in today, but if he wasn't in by lunch time she would head over to the penthouse and roust him out of bed to read the phrase.

The knowledge that the email was sitting there waiting for attention made Chloe uneasy. There was a murderer out there who could be getting away because Lucifer couldn't keep normal office hours.

The devil strolled into the precinct just after 11 looking far more refreshed that anyone who didn't get to bed until dawn had any right to look.

"About time." She told him with more irritability than she meant.

"It's always a pleasure to be missed." Lucifer replied happily.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled up the crime scene photo. "Can you read this?" She asked keenly.

Lucifer sighed and came around behind her leaning over her shoulder to look at the computer screen. Despite knowing better Chloe always expected the smell of brimstone when Lucifer was close by, she was always faintly surprised when she only caught a whiff of his expensive cologne. He saved the brimstone for when he was in a mood.

"Yes." Lucifer straightened. Chloe waited and when it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything else she narrowed her eyes. "What does it say Lucifer?" She really should have learnt to be more specific by now.

Lucifer chuckled. "Open Ye the gates of Hell." He went to his own seat. "Someone is definitely trying to get some attention from on high." He rolled his eyes upwards indicating heaven. "Or down below I suppose." Lucifer straightened his cufflinks absently.

Chloe frowned and sent off the translation with an apology for the long wait. "Who would speak the language of the angels well enough to send messages?" She asked him.

Lucifer shrugged. "I'm sure there are any number of bored priests who would love a way to try and sleep their way to the top, as it were. It's not a difficult language to learn, just rather pointless." His fingers still toyed with his cuff links. "But enough with the boring out of state murder, surely we have a mangled corpse of our own?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Nothing I've been assigned to, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." She turned back to her computer and Lucifer went in search of coffee to mix with his mid-morning booze.


	8. The Opposite Problem

Chapter 8: The opposite problem

Thankfully because they knew exactly who to send the translation to it didn't take nearly as long as the first. Gates reappeared with the translation for the new phrase just before midday. "The man works fast." Castle said, pinning the email to the board and stepping back.

Gates examined their new evidence over her glasses. "Do you have anything new?" She demanded.

Beckett felt like kicking something. "We have almost the opposite problem this time sir."

"In what way detective?" Gates pressed.

Beckett nodded to the board and started to explain. "Our second victim is Danny Avery. He's a known drug dealer, been arrested a dozen times for everything from breaking and entering to assault."

"He's the type of scumbag that someone who considered themselves an avenging angel would definitely focus on." Castle said happily. It was still their only halfway plausible theory and it still hovered on the edge of serial killer.

Beckett nodded in agreement. "Ryan and Esposito are looking into his current associates, but we don't know what he was doing in the church. It certainly wasn't one of his known hang outs." Laney had called earlier to say that the body hadn't been moved post mortem and the method of death and blood-letting had been the same as the first victim.

Gates pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "But no suspects?"

"Lots of suspects for Avery, but none that we can connect to Graves. We're still working on the list." Beckett said. It sounded exactly like the amount of work that it was, but they still had a lot of information that didn't fit together. Linking the two victims was proving the stalling point.

Gates nodded. "With no reflection on your ability to cope with this detective I think you all might benefit from some additional help."

Beckett tensed, surely Gates wasn't thinking of handing the case over to the FBI? She could see Castle thinking the same thing.

The Captain gave her a knowing look and shook her head. "I'm not calling the feds Beckett. I know you and Mr. Castle better than that. I am putting in a request to the LAPD to send over the civilian consultant who translated those phrases. They're our killer's calling card and he seems to be the only person who can understand them. He may have some insights we haven't had yet and it will be faster and more efficient if he is the in same room."

Castle looked surprised. "You can transfer a consultant interstate?"

Gates glared at him. "Only if requested and only if the consultant in question is agreeable, which many of them are not. Believe me, in the unlikely instance that someone specifically requested your help Mr. Castle I would drive you to the airport myself." With that Gates spun on her heel and returned to her office.

Castle stared after her for a minute before turning to Beckett. "I think I'm really growing on her." He said hopefully. Beckett sent him a 'you're crazy' look and shook her head.

If they were getting a new consultant in then she wanted to make sure all the legwork was done when he got here.


	9. Lucifer's Luciferness

Chapter 9: Lucifer's Luciferness

Chloe hesitated with her hand on the handle to the lieutenant's office door. She was worried. So far she had managed to keep Lucifer away from their newest commander. He had charmed Olivia Munroe and Marcus…Cain, had been tolerant for a whole different set of reasons. Chloe just couldn't see how even Lucifer's charms would work on Thomas Singleton. It seemed however the jig was up. She couldn't imagine what it was Lucifer had done to get her summoned into Singleton's office. Strike that, she could imagine it, that was half the problem.

Steeling herself with a deep breath Chloe knocked and when the call came she entered.

The lieutenant was frowning at some of the paperwork on his desk. Singleton was a short man, but stocky and he had a reputation for being a stickler for the rules. Chloe had had almost no dealings with him since he had taken over several months ago. He only called people to his office when they were in trouble, preferring not to get directly involved in their cases.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Chloe kept her tone as professional as possible. If Lucifer got her in trouble she was going to kill him.

"Decker, Yes. I have had a request for your civilian consultant to be lent to the NYPD. Apparently he has some skills they require." Singleton studied her sternly and Chloe wondered silently if the NYPD had any idea what they were getting themselves in to. It had taken Chloe months, if not years to get used to Lucifer's Luciferness, in the short term he was more liable to send the entire New York police department completely insane.

Singleton continued, though there was something in his expression that suggested he was thinking the same thing she was. "Now I have told them I am happy for this to occur so long as Mr. Morningstar consents however I have also made it clear that, should he agree, you _will_ be accompanying him."

Chloe stared; she was being temporarily transferred to the NYPD? That was both exciting and terrifying. However she wasn't sure that Lucifer would be as excited by the idea as she was. "Can I ask why sir?" She asked carefully. It was strange enough that the NYPD would request the assistance of an out of state civilian who had only translated a few lines for them. What was stranger was Chloe's own boss wanting to send her along for the ride.

Singleton's eyes bored into her as he nodded. "I am well aware of the infamy that is Lucifer Morningstar, for all that you have tried to keep him out of my line of sight." Here he paused with a slight glower that made Chloe shift a little uncomfortably. That wasn't untrue. "I am also well aware that if anyone can convince him to go and help our friends in the NYPD it is you. He seems to respect you..." Chloe must have made a face because he added. "...or at least he listens to you. So please, convince, pack and get on your way."

Singleton handed her some paperwork. Chloe glanced at it, it was a request for funds for the flights. "Sir is the LAPD paying for us to fly to New York?"

"Of course." Singleton replied, a crease formed between his eyebrows. "Why?"

"With all due respect sir, if the LAPD pays we will be travelling economy." Chloe explained carefully.

"We hardly have the funds for first class tickets Decker." Singleton snorted.

"I understand that sir, but Lucifer is not the sort of person who will travel economy." Chloe couldn't even really imagine Lucifer flying on a plane, unless it was in an attempt to join the mile high club. "If I can, by some miracle, convince Lucifer to go I'm pretty sure I can convince him to pay for our flights."

"That's not necessary Decker." There was definitely disapproval in Singleton's tone now.

"Sir, Lucifer will hand me his credit card rather than fly economy. It'll save the department some money." She pleaded. It would be much easier to convince Lucifer to go to New York if she didn't have to also convince him to fly crammed in with a bunch of other people.

"Very well Decker, just get going. Remember; convince, pack and get on your way."

Chloe nodded and retreated from the room, letting herself relax with a dry laugh.

Lucifer only listened to her when what she was saying went along with what he wanted to do anyway. Still she supposed convincing him to head to New York to help in a brutal double homicide might not be too difficult.


	10. Flying to New York on Angel Wings

_This one's a little longer and on the bright side, earlier post!_

Chapter 10: Flying to New York on angel wings

Chloe rode the lift to Lucifer's penthouse. It was still early enough in the evening that Lucifer was likely to be at home. She had checked the main part of Lux before she came up and the bartender had reported that his boss was yet to descend.

Chloe still wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to convince Lucifer to go to New York with her. If it was any other murder case it would be easy. Lucifer seemed to enjoy working murders. The Punisher in him she supposed. However it was the New York part that Chloe was sure was going to be the stumbling point. Lucifer liked LA.

As the doors to the lift pinged open Chloe stepped into the penthouse and looked around. There was a glass and an open bottle of bourbon on the piano, usually a good sign that Lucifer was home. "Lucifer?" She called, dropping her keys and coat on the end of the bar.

"Detective?" Lucifer appeared from his bedroom. His hair was damp and tousled and he was only wearing a robe. She had obviously caught him getting changed for the night.

"There you are." She said unnecessarily. She really wished that he was fully dressed, it was much harder to concentrate like this.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at her. "If I didn't know you better detective I would say you were nervous. Not scared of little old me?" A crackle of hellfire danced through his eyes as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Chloe chuckled despite herself. "Of course not. I just have something I need to discuss with you."

Chloe went and leant against the piano and contemplated the open bottle. Lucifer settled himself on the piano stool and offered her his glass.

Chloe shook her head and decided to just press on. "You know that case from the NYPD?"

"The one with those garish Enochian sentences written in blood?" Lucifer supplied, he prodded a few piano keys thoughtfully. "Rings a bell."

"Well Lieutenant Singleton had a call today from Captain Gates of the NYPD requesting that you go down to New York to help them on that case. They apparently would like your expertise with the language." There it was out in the open.

Lucifer looked disgusted. "Why would I go to New York? It's bloody cold and full of stuffy people with no sense of fun." He poured himself another drink. "If they have more of the writing I can translate it from here."

Chloe bit her lip. It might not seem like much, but it was a good start, Lucifer was willing to help. As she had expected it was the locale that was the problem. "I'll be going too." She added, hopefully that would be enough to sweeten the deal. Lucifer had admitted a long time ago that Chloe was the main reason he liked working with the LAPD.

"Why would you want to go? Besides don't you have your offspring to look after?" Lucifer didn't look any more convinced. Chloe winced. Thankfully Dan was being super supportive of the opportunity to work with the NYPD.

"Dan is going to look after Trixie and Maze will help…" She paused, "I still can't believe I'm happy to rely on a demon for babysitting." Chloe shook her head and got back to the point. "Lucifer there is a killer out there who is going to keep killing until he gets his message out and you're the only person with any kind of sense of what's going through this guy's head. Please." Right, she was down to begging now.

Lucifer looked thoughtful and picked out a soft tune on the piano. "How do you expect to get down there? I'm all for a road trip, but there will be a hell of a pile of bodies by the time we get there."

Chloe steeled herself for another argument. "We're flying. The LAPD will pay, but we have to fly economy or you can buy us tickets and we can fly first class." Make it look like he has options, let him make the decisions. She could see Lucifer wavering.

Lucifer flicked a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "We want to get there quickly don't we?"

"Yes. So you'll come with me?" Chloe asked, her eagerness edging into her voice.

"Of course detective, you only had to ask. But I'm not flying commercial." The disgusted look was back on Lucifer's face. "I'm not getting stuck in a metal tube with a bunch of sweaty, grumpy ingrates and screaming children."

Chloe pondered the other options. "So what a private jet?" She tried, it was ridiculously extravagant which was exactly Lucifer's style.

Lucifer chuckled darkly and closed the lid on the piano. "Try again detective. Why pay to fly when there are cheaper and much faster options." He shrugged his shoulders suggestively. It took Chloe's brain a few moments to catch up with the suggestion and when it did she could feel the blood drain from her face. "You can't be serious." She gasped.

Lucifer had turned to go back into his bedroom. "Why not detective. Pack light, there's only so much 'Air Lucifer' can carry." He vanished back into the other room with a musical laugh.

Chloe stood and stared after him then numbly returned to the lift. At least she had convinced him to go. Chloe had to clamp down on a hysterical giggle. What a ridiculous situation; flying to New York on angel wings to solve a murder with the devil.


	11. Are you Ready?

_Slowly creeping up with the word count. The chapters will continue to get longer as the groups get together, which will be next chapter._

Chapter 11: Are you ready?

Packing hadn't taken long. Chloe took a change of clothes and some essential toiletries. She figured that Lucifer could buy her anything else she needed. She had already decided she wasn't paying. If she couldn't take a suitcase she wasn't paying for what she couldn't fit.

She had kissed Trixie goodbye as she dropped her daughter at Dan's. Sent Maze a message, making her promise to keep their apartment tidy and to behave herself, as much as Maze ever did. Lastly Chloe had sent an email directly to Captain Gates, telling her that she and Lucifer were on their way. Chloe had no idea how long it would take to fly to New York so she refused the offer of a lift from the airport.

A nervous laugh escaped as Chloe drove back to Lux. This was ridiculous, why had she not talked Lucifer out of this. Surely commercial flights were safer. The last time Chloe had flown with Lucifer she had been unconscious so she didn't quite know what to expect. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

Chloe had seen Lucifer's wings, they were awe-inspiring to put it mildly. However hanging in Lucifer's arms seemed much less safe than wrapped in an aeroplane.

Waiting for the lift Chloe tried to reason with herself. Planes crashed all the time, angels never did. Of course Lucifer had fallen from heaven, but Chloe was pretty sure that had nothing to do with his own flying abilities. The soft ping of the lift doors startled Chloe out of her thoughts. She hurried out into the penthouse's main room.

Lucifer was waiting, he had a small bag packed and sitting on the end of the couch. He had a drink in one hand and Chloe's blood pressure rocked up a notch. Surely there were rules about drinking and flying. "Are you ready Detective?" He asked downing the last of his drink.

Chloe nodded in silence, her eyes were on the open balcony door. It was a long way down.

"Detective?" There was note of concern in Lucifer's voice.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked back at him, he looked worried. "Are you sure about this?" She asked glad her voice wasn't wobbling as much as she thought it would.

Lucifer smiled at her. "Of course, you're hardly heavy and it isn't that far anyway."

Chloe nodded and gripped her bag a little tighter. Lucifer never lied to her, she reminded herself. "Let's just get this over with." She said. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Lucifer handed her his bag. She slung it over her other shoulder, she felt like a pack mule. He paused and looked at her. "You've faced down psychotic gun wielding maniacs and I haven't seen you this nervous." Lucifer smiled, only a hint of mockery. "You're not in any danger."

Chloe nodded and tried to focus on breathing. "I don't like flying at the best of times Lucifer. The thought of literally hanging in thin air with nothing between me and the ground…" Chloe sat on the end of the couch. "It's a bit much."

A glass of amber liquid appeared in her field of view and against her better judgement Chloe downed the whole lot. "You won't even notice us moving detective, trust me. I'll pick you up, close your eyes and hold on. We'll be there before you know it." The teasing note was still tickling around the edges of Lucifer's voice. Chloe focused on the most important words in that sentence, trust me. God help her she did trust Lucifer.

"Why close my eyes?" Chloe's inner detective was peeking through her uncertainty.

Lucifer offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "We'll be moving fast, it will be more comfortable if they are closed." Before Chloe could make any further comment he bent slightly and scooped her effortlessly into his arms carrying her bridal style. Chloe shifted in surprise and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck. He looked down at her and smiled. "Ready?" He asked again.

Chloe wished he would stop asking and just get on with it. The butterflies in her stomach were on the war path. Chloe closed her eyes and for good measure she also buried her face in the curve of Lucifer's neck. "Ready." She said into his jacket. Chloe took a little comfort in the amount of strength in Lucifer's arms. She knew logically that Lucifer was much stronger than his lean frame would lead you to believe, but feeling that strength was something else. Chloe hoped it was comforting.

Chloe could feel Lucifer walk and the change in temperature told her they were now outside on the balcony. Lucifer shifted around her and there was the soft whoosh of air that told her he had unfurled his wings. Chloe resisted, with difficulty, the urge to peek at them.

Then with a single movement of the shoulder muscles Chloe could feel under her arms they were airborne. The rush of cool air against her skin made her glad she had a jacket on and her eyes closed, the air was moving so fast it stung. Chloe counted her own heatbeats and tried to make them match the steady beat of Lucifer's heart against her ear. She wished she had asked what 'not far' translated into in flight time before they took off. Then just as quickly as it started, the whistling of the air stopped and Lucifer spoke. "You can open your eyes Detective."

Chloe opened her eyes just in time to catch Lucifer's wings as they folded back into whatever he did to make them invisible. As always, just a glimpse was enough to make her feel considerably better. Lucifer set her on her feet and held onto her arm to give her time to steady herself. Chloe took a couple of steady breaths; they hadn't died and judging from the massive drop in temperature, they were now in New York. Lucifer took his bag back. "See perfectly safe." Lucifer insisted.

"I still think I would prefer to fly commercial." Chloe insisted as she looked around. They were in a side alley. Lucifer, in his mega bucks suit, looked very out of place. "Where are we?"

"Just behind the 12th precinct. That was where you wanted to go wasn't it?" Lucifer asked striding off towards the street at the other end of the alley.

"Yes. I just realised I haven't booked anywhere to stay!" Chloe told him, jogging to catch up.

Lucifer shook his head. "I thought you were supposed to be the organised one." The exasperation in his voice was countered slightly by the smug smirk on his face.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the rich one." Chloe threw back at him; she got a broad smile for that one.

"Fair enough detective. Leave the accommodation to me. I suppose we should check in with the local plod." The two of them looked up at the building. Like many New York buildings it was brick and a bit old fashioned. However Chloe knew that inside was one of the most highly thought of police forces in the world.

Chloe glanced at Lucifer, he looked un-impressed. "Let's go find a killer." She said and led the way inside.


	12. Short and Nerdy

Chapter 12: Short and Nerdy

There was a lot of discussion between the four of them as to exactly what the LAPD's consultant would be like. Gates had informed Beckett that a Detective Chloe Decker, the consultant's police partner, would be accompanying him to New York. However despite asking, they didn't actually have a name for the consultant himself.

"I'm going with short and nerdy." Castle said over the rim of his third cup of coffee for the day. "You know, little fussy professor type. Glasses, tweed suit that look."

"Could you be more stereotypical?" Beckett snorted. "He could just be a normal guy." She was more interested in the detective who was coming. It was always nice to meet other female detectives and Beckett was looking forward to balancing out the testosterone in the room a bit more.

"He could be a priest." Kevin offered up.

"Nah man, why would the LAPD have a priest as a long term civilian consultant? I'm with Castle. He's going to be some nerdy professor with no stomach for blood or the serious side of police work." Javier supplied, folding his arms across his chest.

The discussion had been going on since they got in that morning. The two were supposed to be arriving from LA this morning. Gates didn't have anything further and even Castle's googling work hadn't produced any useful information.

"Detective Beckett?" Beckett jumped at Gates' voice from behind her. She had been so focused on their discussion that she hadn't heard the captain come up behind her. The three boys started as well and spun to face their commanding officer.

"Captain?" Beckett asked. Gates flicked a glare at Castle who was straightening his coat.

"This is Detective Chloe Decker from the LAPD, and Mr. Lucifer Morningstar, the man responsible for your translations." Beckett had been so focused on Gates she hadn't paid attention to the two people behind her.

Decker stepped forward with her hand extended so Beckett shook it. Detective Chloe Decker was a good looking blonde, she had Irish blue eyes, immaculate skin and a firm handshake. She gave Beckett a polite, white smile which Beckett returned. "Pleasure to meet you Detective Beckett, I only hope we can help." She had a matter of fact tone that Beckett liked immediately. This was a woman who knew what she was doing.

"Even just the extra hands will be helpful on this one." Beckett told her honestly. Decker turned to shake hands with Castle, however the writer was looking at the other detective's consultant.

"Did Gates say 'Lucifer'?" He said with absolute surprise. Javier and Ryan looked just as surprised and Beckett had been sure she saw Ryan cross himself.

The man standing just behind Decker smirked. "Yes, the Detective is lucky enough to work with the devil himself." The cultured English accent was a surprise, but Beckett stared, she couldn't help herself. Whatever they had been expecting, this man was the complete opposite. He was tall and lean, dressed in a suit that looked like it cost more than her pay packet. He had black hair and perfectly groomed stubble across his cheeks and jaw. His eyes were very dark and there was something almost hypnotic about them. Beckett shivered, he was frighteningly handsome. Decker seemed unsurprised by all of their reactions to her much taller partner, she rammed her elbow into the consultants side causing him to flinch sideways. "What was that for?" He asked, one hand grabbing his side.

Decker glared at him. "Turn it down Lucifer." She said with obvious exasperation.

They were gifted with another very smooth smirk. "Not as easy as you'd think, Detective." He pointed out, tugging his clothes straight.

Beckett shook her head forcing down the breathlessness that came from first contact with Lucifer. "Is your name really Lucifer?" Castle asked. Beckett was glad he did. It might make a little sense if someone who had taken on the persona had taken the time to learn an angelic language.

"Of course." He replied, straightening his cuff links.

Decker sighed. "Lucifer owns a nightclub in LA." As though this explained everything. Beckett thought maybe it did, there were all kinds in LA. However it did seem like an odd choice for a police civilian consultant.

There was a long moment of silence where the New Yorker's tried to adjust their minds to their new helpers.

Finally Beckett told herself to be professional and pushed on. "Well let me run through everything with you." Beckett said turning back to the murder board she started to go through the two murders they had so far. "The translations have helped but we're still no closer to working out who this guy is." Beckett finished.

Chloe nodded slowly, eyes scanning the board. "So you're still looking for some kind of connection between the victims."

"Or the churches." Javier added. "Nothing solid to link them yet, but we're working on it."

"We were hoping you might have some more insight seeing as the killer is communicating using this weird language." Castle told Lucifer.

The man's eyebrows rose. "Two tiny phrases in Enochian. Apart from being a bit of an attention seeker there's not much to go on."

"What about people who can write in this language? There can't be many of them." Ryan asked. He seemed the most unsettled by Lucifer and Beckett was pretty sure the newcomer had noticed. Beckett got the feeling that if Chloe hadn't been there he would have played off on that more. So that was why the LAPD was sparing one of their detectives. The consultant needed a baby sitter.

Chloe leant back onto Beckett's desk. "You said it wasn't hard to learn." She reminded Lucifer, this was obviously a conversation they had had previously.

"It's not. The list of people who can write in Enochian is actually fairly extensive. My entire family for example, although it would be pretty unlikely that any of them would go on a murderous rampage." Lucifer sighed, there was a flicker of disgust on his face. Beckett didn't think he got along well with his family.

"Anyone else?" Beckett pressed.

Lucifer shrugged. "It's not like there's a book club Detective Beckett. You could probably find a reasonable amount of information on the internet. If not there's a collection of very old, very boring books about it." Lucifer shook his head. "I can't see why the language itself is important, if he was looking for obscure languages there is a whole list of them. Just be grateful it's not ancient Sumarian, because I can't read that."

"That's not much help." Decker said. "There has to be some connection between these two victims other than the language. There has to be something that drew our killer to these two people above anyone else. Otherwise this is a serial killer and it doesn't really feel like a serial killer."

Beckett nodded, the longer this went the less it felt like a serial case. She was glad Decker agreed. "It feels like he's sending a message."

Decker nodded. "You've been so thorough. You've checked the buildings, the phrases, the victims. What else is there?"

There was a long moment of silence then Castle jumped to his feet in excitement. "I've got it."

Decker looked surprised. "Got what?" She asked.

"The connection. It's so obvious." Castle laughed with significant relief.

"Castle!" Beckett snapped. "What's obvious?"

Castle spun to look at the board smiling widely. "I mentioned it earlier, but I didn't make the link. The connection is between what these two represent as whole. We've been breaking it down too small. We needed to look at everything from a distance." Castle pulled down the typed translations of the Enochian. "The first line was about heaven and the man who was killed was positioned like Jesus on the cross…"

Lucifer snorted and muttered something under his breath to Chloe who gave him a startled look and shushed him.

Castle continued. "This victim, he was basically a saint."

"Saints are overrated. They're usually the ones with the darkest secrets." Lucifer commented dryly.

"Bear with me." Castle insisted. "Everything about this particular individual crime was about displaying goodness and holiness. Everything about the second crime was about evil and darkness. The phrase mentions hell, the victim was a career criminal, positioned like someone searching for penitence."

"Like he was in Hell." Chloe added. Beckett could see where Castle was going with this and Chloe could too.

"I fail to see how this is going to help." Lucifer shook his head.

"It's the words that connect them. Our killer is picking the victims to suit the words, not the other way around." Castle insisted, pinning the paper back to the board with a look of triumph

"That doesn't help us that much because we don't know what the next phrase is going to be." Ryan pointed out.

"We may do." Lucifer said thoughtfully. He was studying the two pages with his translations. "These phrases seem familiar. I just can't quite remember where I've heard them before." He frowned for a moment longer then shook his head and his gleeful smile returned. "I'll think of it eventually. Most likely, as Miss Lopez says, when I'm not thinking about it. During a threesome or something."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her partner. "Ella meant while you were in the shower."

"Same thing." Lucifer chuckled. Beckett and Castle exchanged a look of confused surprise.

Decker smiled at them, though it looked a little forced this time. "Ok, so we worked out a possible connection, now what?"

Beckett grimaced. "We keep working that angle. If the phrase has mentioned heaven and hell, what are the next lines likely to be?"

"What else is there?" Javier said. "Heaven, Hell, Earth isn't that all the options?"

"Don't be ridiculous. There are a whole host of other places you could reference." Lucifer told them. "Purgatory, the Dreaming, the House of Windowless Rooms, the Sunless Lands, you could even try for the Void if you were really keen." Lucifer waved one hand vaguely. "The options for other dimensions are virtually limitless."

Beckett looked at Decker and asked. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Only in the vaguest sort of sense." Decker said with a sigh. "Ok so what's the most likely 'realm' for lack of a better word? What fits with what we have so far?"

Lucifer considered this with what might actually have been dedication. "Purgatory probably. You humans do like to clump the three together. Something to do with that awful Virgil fellow. I should have locked him in one of the Hell circles when I saw him wandering around in the first place." The New Yorkers stared at him. This guy really bought into his own crazy. However when Beckett looked over at Decker there was no disbelief or confusion, just mild frustration as though she had heard it all and was just hoping Lucifer would get to the point eventually. For all the insanity this guy must have a massive closure rate for cases.

Lucifer looked at Beckett and frowned. "Well? You invited me here for advice, are you going to take it?"

Beckett stared at him for a moment longer before she shook herself. She put up with Castle, she could put up with Lucifer Morningstar for a little while. "Alright let's see if we can find anything that might link up to purgatory. Mostly churches and their congregations. It's probably our best chance."

"Detectives." Gates said from behind her. Beckett turned and almost swore. "You have another body."


	13. Forget Purgatory

_I am very bad at regular updates, I do apologise._

Chapter 13: Forget Purgatory

Chloe climbed out of the car and looked up at the church. There was already a bustling police presence around the building keeping the curious onlookers at bay. Lucifer rounded the car and stood by her shoulder looking up with the usual distrustful look on his face. He wasn't a church person.

"Three bodies in four days, this guy's something else." Chloe said sadly. Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, let's get to work." She ducked under the crime scene tape and followed Beckett and Castle into the church.

The scene was horrific. Chloe had seen the crime scene photos from the previous murders, but nothing ever came close to the real thing. This body had been thrown unceremoniously down the central church aisle, it lay in a crumpled pile. All across the floor in front of the altar were the bloody words. Chloe shook her head as she examined the body. Beckett sighed. "We need to find this guy." She said, looking over at Chloe. "He's going to rack up a whole heap of bodies if we don't do it soon." She cast her gaze over the body. "And he's getting more and more disrespectful with each kill."

Chloe looked over at the words which were being photographed by CSI. "Well hopefully this phrase will confirm our theory and we can start working up a suspect list." She looked around, however Lucifer had disappeared. "Damn it."

Beckett and Castle looked about as well. "Where's Lucifer?" Beckett asked, she looked worried, clearly she didn't trust Lucifer. Not that that was anything new. Anyone with any sense didn't trust Lucifer.

Chloe gritted her teeth in an attempt not to just yell for him. "Do you have any good looking lab workers?" She asked, still looking around, Lucifer wasn't exactly easy to hide.

"Why?" There was a definite note of concern in Beckett's voice now. Castle just looked intrigued.

Chloe propped her hands on her hips as she caught site of Lucifer talking to a good looking black woman with a clipboard. He was flirting, she could tell. "Because Lucifer has the attention span of a goldfish and thinks mostly with his downstairs brain." She made for her partner.

Resisting the urge to kick him firmly in the shins Chloe settled for clearing her throat suggestively. Lucifer turned to look at her, he was definitely in full flirt Chloe recognised the smirk on his face. "What are you doing?" She demanded sending an apologetic look at the poor woman Lucifer had ensnared. She had the happy slightly glazed look most women got when Lucifer actually turned up the charm. She had been told it was quite devastating, mostly Chloe found it extremely annoying.

"I'm just discussing the finer points of blood-letting with Laney here." Lucifer told her defensively. "It's very interesting."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Dr. Parish. We'll let you get on with your work." Chloe had noticed the lanyard ID around the woman's neck. She grabbed Lucifer by the arm and dragged him towards the words in front of the altar. It had become a slightly surreal thing to do. After all Chloe knew Lucifer was easily strong enough to prevent her pulling him around, but he always let her do it.

Dr Parish's words floated after them. "No worries."

"You are supposed to be helping, Lucifer." Chloe hissed at him releasing his sleeve.

"I am helping." Lucifer insisted, tugging obsessively at his cufflinks.

"It would be more helpful if you could translate the new phrase." Chloe pushed him towards the altar.

"Very well detective." Lucifer sighed and stepped around the body, up onto a pew and looked down at the Enochian words.

While Lucifer read their newest clue, Chloe turned back to Beckett and Castle who were talking to Dr. Parish. "Sorry about Lucifer, is there anything new?" She asked. She knew that the doctor wouldn't be troubled by Lucifer's attentions, people never were. However it didn't exactly make a good impression on the NYPD detectives. Laney chuckled and glanced over at Lucifer with a definite look of longing in her eyes. "No need to apologise. The man is fine."

There was a soft grumble and mutter from Javier. Laney gave him a frosty look and turned back to Chloe. "I don't know how you get any work done."

Chloe sighed. "I wonder that sometimes myself. Though that has less to do with Lucifer's looks and more to do with the fact that he is very easily distracted."

"I wonder what that's like." Beckett said, flicking a grin at Castle who smirked back.

"Well that answers a few questions." Lucifer said brightly as he edged himself into their little circle. Laney gave a flirty smile which Lucifer returned eagerly. Chloe would definitely have to have a talk to him later. He had slept with most of LA, Chloe didn't want him to start trying the same trick with New York.

"What questions?" Beckett asked. "What does it say?" She glanced at the otherwise nonsensical scribbling.

"For I shall cast the sinners down." Lucifer pronounced, like this meant something to all of them.

Castle nodded seriously. "It would explain the position of the body, like it's been cast away. But it throws our theory about Purgatory out the window."

"Forget Purgatory." Lucifer insisted with the same absolute delight he always had when he had managed to wrangle a juicy secret out of someone. "I know what this killer is trying to say."

They all turned to look at him. Lucifer had a wide grin on his face, obviously enjoying the fact that none of them had any idea what he was talking about. Chloe sighed and threw herself in. "What are they trying to say?"

"It's a romanticised version of what the angel of death said after she had flown over Egypt. Azrael always had a habit of being over dramatic if father asked her to do something she didn't like." Lucifer explained. "Glory and Hallelujah to God's shining city, open ye the gates of Hell that I may cast the sinners down and enter me unto my place on high."

"So there's only one more line." Javier said. "So probably only one more victim."

"That's a good thing." Castle stated, looking around at their third foray into the deranged mind.

"Unless after killing his fourth victim our killer disappears for good. If we can't get him before he kills again, we might never find him." Chloe pointed out. A detective's worst nightmare was losing a killer in the city crowds; to never know if he was going to strike again and to never get closure for the families of the victims.

Beckett held up her hands, she was frowning intently. Chloe could guess she was trying to translate through Lucifer's apparent babble. If only she knew. Chloe pinched herself firmly, she really wouldn't wish that knowledge on anyone else. Finally Beckett spoke. "Ok so we know what the last line is likely to be, but it doesn't tell us who the killer is or what he's going to do next."

"Well it kind of does." Castle insisted. "He's telling a story. The bodies positioning and the people are matching with what the Enochian phrases are. When he talks about heaven we have holy positions, when he talks about hell he casts them as penitent souls."

"He's illustrating his point." Chloe supplied.

Castle nodded. "The last line is about heaven again, so we aren't going to be looking for a criminal, we're looking for an innocent."

"That doesn't narrow down the location at all." Beckett shook her head. "Or a likely victim."

"What about the rest of the story though?" Castle said, he turned to Lucifer. "You said the phrase was spoken by the angel of death after she flew over Egypt."

"Yes." Lucifer looked intrigued.

Castle was getting into the swing of this now. "So assuming you mean the plagues of Egypt, maybe this is about freeing something. The whole plagues thing was about freeing the slaves."

Lucifer shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're missing the point." Lucifer looked around them. "It's not about when it was said, but why it was said. If you just wanted to make a point about freedom you'd write in English so the locals could understand."

Chloe nodded. "Lucifer's right. Why is he writing in Enochian?"

"He's trying to get heaven's attention." Lucifer summed up frowning. "Well if he's trying to get Dad's attention he's going to be waiting a few millennia." Lucifer scoffed.

Beckett shook her head. "Heaven's not real."

Before Lucifer could jump in and correct her Chloe cut him off with a hand on his sleeve. "It doesn't have to be, our killer just has to believe it is." She steeled herself. "And if he doesn't get what he wants from his first phrase I think we can be pretty sure he'll keep killing until he gets the attention he wants."

"Which means we will be looking at a lot more bodies unless we can find this guy." Beckett looked frustrated. "And he works fast, we've had three bodies in four days. We probably don't have long until he next victim shows up."

"Best hurry then." Lucifer suggested.

* * *

 _The phrase my killer is using is entirely made up, any similarities to anything already written is entirely coincidental._


	14. Feeling Your Siblings

Chapter 14: Feeling your siblings

Chloe's excuse to Detective Beckett was a true one. They did need to pick up the rental car Lucifer had organised. However Lucifer could see that there was something she wanted to ask him, Chloe was not good at asking those questions out in public. So with an agreement to come to the precinct within the hour, Lucifer and Chloe were dropped off at their hotel.

It hadn't been hard to find a nice hotel in New York. It was one thing the horribly cold place had in abundance. Lucifer had booked the presidential suite. The hotel staff has been polite on the phone, but when he showed up with a fist full of cash and a virtually limitless credit card they were falling over each other trying to help out.

Chloe looked overwhelmed. She wasn't the glitz and glamor type so Lucifer handed out several hundred dollar bills and closed the door on the eager staff.

He threw a quick look around, noting the extensive minibar, luxurious couches and two separate bedrooms. Something Chloe had insisted on.

Lucifer strolled over and checked out the alcohol options. He had half an eye on Chloe. She was frowning intently at the view from the window. Lucifer poured himself a drink, he had been irritatingly sober today, and waited. It was something he had figured out, with a great deal of help from Linda, it was better to let Chloe ask the questions and not to push too hard. Linda still got a slightly nauseas look on her face when he dumped too much celestial information on her at once and she had a year's head start on Chloe.

"Our killer isn't an angel is he?" Chloe asked with a note of pleading in her voice.

"Of course not detective. Angels can't kill humans, it's a big rule. We're dealing with a human. Admittedly a human with a lot of interest in the divine." Lucifer took another mouthful of whiskey and waited for the next question.

"There's something else though, isn't there. Something you didn't mention in the church." That wasn't so much a question as an accusation.

Lucifer grimaced. He had only caught the faintest sniff of it, he hadn't even been sure there had been anything. However he had nudged everyone a little more towards the angelic side of things just in case. "Just a feeling detective. Our killer isn't an angel, but the whole church felt like…" Lucifer hesitated while he considered how to phrase this so it would make sense. "It felt like one of my siblings had been there recently."

"You can feel your siblings?' Chloe looked confused.

Lucifer made a face at the wording of that. "Angels can sense each other detective. Kind of like recognising a perfume if someone has been around." He wasn't entirely sure that made sense, but since Chloe nodded and looked less confused it must have made enough sense.

"So which sibling?" She pressed. "I mean, how many do you even have?"

There was a question. Lucifer thought, he'd never actually counted how many brothers and sisters he had. Technically Lucifer had a whole city full of relatives. "A lot, and it's not that specific."

"Would it make a difference?" Chloe asked, she had finally turned around and was watching him seriously.

"Probably not. Most of my family are insufferable asses, you should know, you've met Amenadiel." Lucifer finished off his drink, the thing was that there weren't that many of his siblings who came down to earth and only the smallest of minute numbers (count 'em as three) who had actually spoken to him in the last few thousand years.

Chloe was rolling her eyes at him again, a look which curled Lucifer's lips into a smile. He enjoyed teasing her and it was nice to get back to the feeling of normalcy where he could do it without worrying that she was going to freak out on him. "Ok, so there may or may not have been an angel in that church, and even if there was they probably didn't have anything to do with the murder anyway."

"More than likely." Lucifer agreed as he watched Chloe pace in a slow circle around the couch. "Any other questions?"

Chloe shook her head. "You know all this angel and devil business makes thing so much harder."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow; Chloe hadn't voiced this particular opinion before. "How so?"

"It's fine if you talk about it, everyone just assumes you're really dedicated to your persona. If I start talking like I believe it I'm going to get locked up." Chloe explained, running her fingers through her hair. "It doesn't matter, come on we should be getting back."

Lucifer got to his feet, sliding the glass back onto the bar top. "I wouldn't let that happen detective."

"I appreciate that Lucifer, but I do have to think about these things." Chloe gripped his arm and smiled up at him. Lucifer returned the smile with relief.

Driving in New York traffic was horrendous, however the slick new model Corvette Lucifer had rented glided nearly into any available gap he could find. Chloe was navigating with one hand on her phone and the other white knuckling the door handle.

Lucifer wove through traffic expertly, only cheating a little. His mind was whirling over the case. He hoped they could find an explanation and a killer soon, because if they didn't find an earthly reason behind this case then Lucifer was worried it would have a supernatural basis. In that case the detective would be spot on the mark. Things would be much harder.


	15. Not Much of a Sin

Chapter 15: Not much of a sin

Beckett looked up and smiled slightly as Chloe and Lucifer returned. Chloe looked like she needed a strong drink Lucifer looked like he was enjoying himself. "Traffic bad?" She asked knowingly. There was a reason New York was famous for its traffic.

Chloe shuddered and lent on the desk. "Horrendous."

"You have no sense of fun detective." Lucifer laughed.

Castle grinned. "You get used to it after a while." He encouraged.

Chloe shook her head. "I can't wait to get back to LA."

"Well hopefully we can get you going soon. We may have a break." Beckett said. Javier had come with the news only a few minutes before the two had walked back into the precinct.

Chloe looked excited. "What did you find?"

"The church might not have CCTV, but the bank across the road does and they've agreed to give us the footage." Beckett got to her feet and Castle bounced up with her. "We were just going to have a look through it."

"Sounds incredibly boring." Lucifer noted with disgust.

Chloe gave him a flat smile. "You're here to help, so help you shall." She said firmly. "Come on." Beckett grinned at her and led the way to Tory's station.

Their tech guru already had the footage up and running. Javier and Kevin were watching as it whizzed past.

The four of them joined in and watched eagerly.

Tory slowed the footage. "This is the start of our window of opportunity." She said, Beckett noticed her throw a few keen glances at Lucifer who was leaning against one of the walls looking bored. The man was a definite distraction.

"There's our victim." Castle pointed out. Beckett turned her attention back to the screen and watched the woman walk calmly into the church. She didn't look worried or stressed, just an ordinary person heading to church for the evening.

"What do we know about her?" Chloe asked.

"Amanda Barnes, 33. Arrested six years ago for drink driving and a hit and run. Served four years. Before that she was pretty unremarkable and since then she's been on the straight and narrow." Beckett filled them in.

Castle added. "So he's following the pattern, sinners for the phrases of hell."

"Not much of a sin." Lucifer noted. "But beggars can't be choosers I suppose."

"Doesn't look like anyone followed her in." Tory interpreted them. "I'll keep going until after our window, hopefully we'll see this guy leave."

They all watched eagerly for a few more minutes. "There!" Castle exclaimed, pointing eagerly as a figure in a hood walked past the camera. "He came out of the church."

"We don't get much of a look at his face." Tory muttered. "Let me just…" She trailed off her fingers flicking over the keyboard.

"Anything?" Lucifer asked impatiently.

"There, he half turns to the camera. I'll run it through facial recognition and see if we get a match." Tory said, producing with a flourish a face half masked in shadow.

Beckett sent her an appreciative look. "Let us know when you get something." She said and the six of them trooped out of the room.

Lucifer was looking thoughtful. Chloe looked up at him. "Did you recognise him?" She asked.

Beckett frowned, what were the chances that Lucifer would recognise their suspect?

Lucifer shook his head. "No." it was surprisingly short for the normally effervescent man, but the look he and Chloe shared suggested this meant more to her than it did to Beckett. She looked over at Castle who tilted his head and shrugged. He didn't know what they were talking about either.

That made her smile. She and Castle had worked together long enough to know roughly what each other was thinking, surely it wasn't that surprising to find another pair who worked together like that too.

"Is something wrong detective Beckett?" Chloe asked.

"Please, Kate. No it's fine, just thinking." Beckett tapped her pen on her desk and looked back at the murder board. "Well we have a suspect, even if we don't have an ID yet. I think the victims are picked conveniently out of the congregation. He's waiting for them. So it has to be the church's he is picking. We need to find out what they have in common.

"Urgg." Lucifer said. "That sounds very dull."

Chloe had already grabbed a chair and pulled over the file on the case. "If you aren't going to help then try not to get into too much trouble."

Lucifer looked pleased at the dismissal but before he could take a single step Tory had stuck her head out of her office and called out to them. "I've found him."

"That was fast." Castle said.

Tory hurried over and caught the comment smirking. "He's in the system. Jason Thompson, 23 he's been arrested a couple of times for possession. All pretty minor stuff, but look at this." She handed over the printed pages of Thompson's record. Chloe and Castle leant around to read over her shoulder.

"He's known to have mental problems. Schizophrenia." Beckett told them. "We have a last known address." She looked over at Chloe, "Ready to go?" The other detective nodded eagerly.

Beckett flicked her glance at Castle who smiled at her. Lucifer shifted around to stand at Chloe's shoulder. "Let's go."


	16. A Creepy Feather

Chapter 16: A Creepy Feather

Beckett pressed the intercom on the apartment building where Jason Thompson was supposed to be living. There was a soft crackle and a voice came through the speaker. "Who is it?"

"NYPD we're looking for Jason Thompson." Beckett replied.

The voice took a moment to answer. "He doesn't live here anymore." He sounded sullen, with a faint note of fear.

"Then can we speak with you? We just need some answers." Beckett encouraged gently, any information at this point would be helpful but whoever they were talking to was obviously nervous.

There was another long silence. "Alright." The door clicked open and Lucifer immediately stepped forward to hold it open. Beckett stepped through and smiled after she had passed him. The devil had manners, go figure.

They took the elevator to the third floor and read their way down to 302. There was a young man in the doorway. He had dark hair falling into his eyes and slouched shoulders. He was avoiding eye contact. Beckett wondered what he was so afraid of. Unless he had drugs hiding in his apartment. Wouldn't surprise her. Thompson had been arrested for possession; it wouldn't be unheard of for his roommate to have the same weakness.

The two detectives pulled out their badges. "Detective Beckett NYPD, this is Detective Decker of the LAPD."

"Gary." The sullen young man said softly, still standing in the doorway. "What do you want with Jason?"

"We were hoping you could tell us where he is." Chloe said gently.

"Dunno. He left here weeks ago. Left me with the rent too." Gary still wasn't meeting their eyes.

"Can we have this conversation inside?" Chloe asked stepping forward slightly. The action forced Gary to step back and let them inside without being too pushy. Beckett flicked an approving look at Chloe who smiled back.

Castle and Lucifer immediately started to examine the shelves. "Rather extensive book collection." Lucifer commented, running his fingers along the dust jackets.

"I like to read." Gary said self-consciously.

Beckett pulled him back again. "What can you tell us about Jason?" She asked.

Gary tightened his arms around himself. "He's an ok guy I suppose. Quiet, pretty good roommate mostly. Then one day he just ups and leaves." Beckett could see him holding something back. He was on edge.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Chloe asked. "Or leave anything behind."

"He didn't say, and he left most of his stuff here. I thought he might be coming back but I don't reckon anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Beckett pressed. This kid definitely knew more than he was letting on.

"Just a feeling." He replied shifting from one foot to the other.

"You can tell us here or downtown Gary." Beckett told him firmly. She wasn't leaving here without more information. This was their only lead on Thompson and she wasn't going to lose him.

"I don't know anything else." Gary told them turning and dropping onto the couch, curling in on himself slightly. Protective. Beckett opened her mouth to press further, but Chloe stepped forward. Beckett noticed her hand flick in a gesture of summoning and Lucifer strolled over casually.

Chloe sat on the armchair and Beckett frowned at her slightly. Chloe was a guest detective here, but she was taking the front seat. "We'll find out eventually." She said. "You may as well tell us."

Gary shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

This time it was Lucifer who answered, he leant forward dark eyes suddenly intensely focused. "Oh I think you do Gary. I think you know exactly what we're talking about." He tilted his head slightly and Gary looked up, startled and now definitely frightened when faced with Lucifer's intense dark eyes. "So tell me Gary. What is it you desire?"

Beckett frowned. What kind of question was that? Her irritation changed quickly to surprise as Gary's gaze seemed to hook onto Lucifer's. His expression relaxed and he blinked slowly, almost like he was hypnotised. "I…I want…" He murmured, focused completely on Lucifer who smiled encouragingly. What the hell was this guy?

When the words came it was like a dam breaking. Gary was suddenly talking, all the fear and worry gone, he just seemed happy to be able to say something. "I want to never have to see that guy and his goddamn creepy ass token ever again." Gary lent back and looked between the four of them. Lucifer leant back with a smug look on his face, Chloe was frowning. Beckett however surprised she might have been stepped forward to press the question. She had no idea what Lucifer had done, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You mean Jason?"

"Yeah. Dude was creepy. He was always kind of intense, but then one day he came home and you could see the crazy in his eyes man." Gary explained, waving his arms wildly and swivelling a finger at his temple.

"What about the token?" Castle asked. "What's that, like a Native American thing?"

Gary shook his head. "Nah man, it was way weirder than that. Jase said he found it, he said it spoke to him and told him his destiny." He looked between them as though seeking approval. "I always knew he had a screw loose, but this thing it drove him right off the rails."

"Did you see what it was?" Beckett asked.

Gary nodded. "It was a feather, I mean it's not like that's normally creepy, but dude. This thing was something else. It made me feel ill just looking at it. Jase spent all his time holding it and touching it and just looking at it. I just wanted it gone. It's a pain paying the rent on my own, but I'm so glad it's gone."

Beckett stared at him. A creepy feather. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

Lucifer looked more interested. "What colour was the feather?" He asked seriously.

"Black, but not just plain black. It was kind of shiny and….I really can't describe it." Garry shuddered.

"Not surprising." Lucifer said and stood up. "Well that explains a lot." He said firmly.

Chloe rose as well and looked at Beckett, checking to see if there was anything else she wanted to ask. Apparently Lucifer had something and Chloe was willing to set aside this tenuous lead to follow it.

Beckett looked back at Gary and asked again now that he was, for some reason, feeling more open. "Do you know where Jason went?" She pressed.

Gary shook his head again. "I was telling the truth. I've got no idea where he went, but I know he's not coming back because his journal and that damn feather are both gone."

"Thank you. We'll be in touch if there's anything else." Beckett told him, they moved back towards the front door. Gary jumped to his feet. "No worries."

Then they were out the door and heading to the elevator. "Care to share?" Castle asked the guests. "How did you get him to talk?"

Lucifer smirked and straightened his cuff links. It seemed to be something of a habit with him. "People like to tell me things. Particularly those deep, dark desires you all have."

Again with the talking like he wasn't a part of the human race. Beckett shook her head and looked Chloe. "Seriously?"

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "Look it may seem weird, but it works. People talk to Lucifer, sometimes a little too much." She flicked a teasing look at her partner who smirked back at her.

As they stepped into the elevator Chloe looked up at Lucifer. "You know what that feather is though don't you?"

So that was what had answered all Chloe's questions. Beckett looked at up Lucifer who was still smiling, but there was an additional tension to his face. "Oh I have a very good idea."


	17. A Black Feather

_I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, I moved house at the start of the year and it has taken me a long time to get my internet sorted. I'm back now and I'm going to aim to have a chapter a week up (I've been writing even if I haven't been posting so I'm almost finished this story). I don't think I'll be finished by the time the new season airs on May 8_ _th_ _(excited about that one) but I'll give it my best shot._

 _Thanks to everyone who has hung around and reviewed, hopefully you all enjoy the next instalment._

Chapter 17: A Black Feather

Chloe got into the car and stared out the front window as Lucifer pulled into traffic. They had until they reached the station to make sense of this, but Chloe had the horrible feeling that this was going to be one of those confusing conversations that left her reeling for days.

"What is with the feather?" She asked cautiously. Lucifer changed gear and looked down at her, she wished he would watch the road more when he drove.

"Based on the effect it had on our unfortunate human, it can only be an angel feather." Lucifer explained, waving his left hand absently over his own shoulder.

Chloe stared at him. "How can one angel feather cause all this."

"Humans and the divine are not designed to mix Detective. Your mortal minds struggle to comprehend the divine and exposure to it, particularly for someone with…shall we say a few screws loose its overwhelming."

"I'm coping." Chloe said, "and so does Linda."

"Exceptions to the rule Detective, I'm an irresponsible ass but I do try not to break too many of you." Lucifer changed lanes quickly and Chloe's heart jumped into her mouth until the traffic settled again.

Chloe considered what they knew. "This kid, he wasn't that bad. His mental illness was well controlled he was doing great according to his doctors."

"Until the feather." Lucifer reminded her. "And based on the description it gets worse."

Chloe looked at him and Lucifer threw her an unusually serious look. "What do you mean?" Chloe was trying to understand all this and work out a way to tell the New York detectives all this information without seeming like they were both insane.

"A black feather." Lucifer sighed, looping the block that housed the precinct to give them more time. "Makes it so much worse."

"Why." Chloe wasn't sure she actually wanted to know the answer. Everything was so much easier when Lucifer was just a crazy person with a bible fetish.

Lucifer sighed and she could see him straightening things out in his head so he could explain it to her. She had seen him do the same thing time and time again when she asked him more difficult questions. Linda said he did the same thing for her. He was explaining massive concepts to them, things that their 'mortal brains' just weren't designed to understand. Chloe often wondered, usually followed by the consumption of a lot of alcohol, just how much Lucifer actually knew about how the world worked. "Not all angel feathers are the same. In fact most of them are very different."

"Like humans don't all have the same skin colour?" Chloe tried.

Lucifer tilted his head and pulled into the underground parking, he eased through the narrow lanes, only one eye on the parking spaces. "In some ways. Most angel feathers are a shade of grey or brown. Rather startling if you're a human, but middling range on the brain melting metre. There are some exceptions."

"Like yours." Chloe said warmly. Lucifer's feathers were brilliant white and brain meltingly beautiful.

"Mine are the biggest exception." Lucifer sighed. "Thanks to dad for that one." Chloe smiled at the bite of sarcasm in his voice there. "Raphael has peacock feathers for some completely unknown reason. My suspicion is dad was sampling some pretty strong alcohol that day."

Chloe frowned and tried to picture someone with peacock feather wings, failed and went back to listening to Lucifer's description.

"Azrael's are black and at a guess I'd say it was one of her feathers that is causing all our problems." Lucifer pulled into a park and turned off the engine. He turned to look at her seriously.

"All angel feathers are divine, but there are some that have more individual and as a result more potent effects than others. Mine are filled with divine light, the sort that creates suns. It's part of why I was so desperate to get them back when they were stolen."

Chloe nodded in understanding, though she didn't quite get it. She had seen Lucifer's wings. They were beautiful and filled you with a sort of adoring awe that was highly addictive. Still they didn't seem as bad as he was saying. Although she was more resistant to Lucifer's divine and devilish abilities than your average joe.

"What about Azrael's?" She asked, "She's the angel of Death right? So what her wings make you want to kill people?"

Lucifer shrugged. "My sister doesn't usually interact with humans outside of the dead. But it would make sense. She's the angel of death, that's a pretty powerful position. It would stand to reason that her wings and feathers would imbue a sort of desire for death in whoever was holding it."

"Not a good thing in a mentally unstable kid."

"No." Lucifer agreed.

"Ok, we have an answer. Now I just need to work out how to tell Kate Beckett and not sound like a complete mad person." Chloe opened the door and got out. Lucifer unfolded from the other door and raised an eyebrow. He studied her over the roof of the car. "Now you see why I don't lie Detective, much too difficult."

Chloe rolled her eyes and they headed into the precinct.

* * *

 _For this chapter you are going to have to pretend that Boo Normal was ever so slightly different. I need Azrael's feathers to be as easily identified as Lucifer's lovely white ones. Call it poetic licence if you will._

 _For those who are interested Raphael's peacock feather wings are from the comics, they're lovely._


	18. Finding Jason Thompson

Chapter 18: Finding Jason Thompson

As Chloe and Lucifer joined their NYPD counterparts around Beckett's desk Chloe was still desperately trying to work out how to word Lucifer's discovery without getting herself locked away.

Beckett caught her eye as they came in and got to her feet. "So going to finally fill us in?" She asked curtly. Chloe frowned and nodded. Beckett didn't like having things kept from her and Chloe got the feeling that she was teetering on the edge of trustworthiness.

"Of course. Lucifer was just explaining" Chloe said, sent her partner a firm look telling him to keep quiet and let her deal with this before she tried to explain.

"Lucifer thinks this guy thinks that he has an actual angel feather." Chloe said. Keep it simple, the simpler the lie the easier it is to maintain.

"An angel feather." Beckett sounded very disbelieving.

"They're very influential things." Lucifer inserted. Chloe sent him another sharp look causing him to roll his eyes.

"A feather from the angel of death. Remember the phrases in blood at the crime scenes." Chloe tried, she still wasn't completely confident in her story, she was mostly relying on bluff and the fact that most people didn't want to believe all this stuff was real.

"Why would he think he has an angel feather?" Castle asked. "What's the difference between an angel feather and a normal feather?"

"Apart from the obvious?" Lucifer queried.

Chloe shook her head and then dove into the rest of her idea. "What if something happened to this guy? We know that he was well controlled, doing well on his medications. Then something changed. What if there was an accident, something dramatic that happened to him? He wouldn't be the first person to claim an angel saved them." Chloe knew this one from experience.

"Why the angel of Death?" Beckett still didn't seem convinced.

Castle thankfully supplied the answer to this, Chloe could have kissed him. Castle's wild imagination was great for filling in gaps. "Because the feather was black." He jumped to his feet in excitement. "If something horrific happened to you and you survived, finding a feather in your place you can imagine deciding an angel saved you. What if that feather was black? We all know that angels have white feathers."

Chloe stomped firmly on Lucifer's foot when he went to correct that statement.

Castle and Beckett didn't seem to have noticed. "If you found a black feather, who else but the angel of death. You were spared." Castle said with excitement.

"But it's not real." Beckett insisted

Chloe shrugged. "Remember, this doesn't have to actually be real so long as this guy thinks it is. Whatever happened, it gave him the conviction he needed to believe. Now for some reason he thinks that because he was saved by the angel of death he has to kill people."

"No." Beckett said softly, she was frowning intently at the murder board.

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. "What do you mean no?" She flicked a glance at Lucifer who shrugged at her.

Beckett stood up and looked at the board; Chloe could see her mind working. "He doesn't think he has to kill." She spun to look at them all. "Think about it." She looked at Lucifer. "If what you said about the phrase he's spelling out is true..."

"Which it is." Lucifer interrupted.

Beckett nodded and dismissed him. "Then this writing is him communicating, but not with us."

"He's trying to communicate with heaven." Castle said.

"So" Lucifer asked a note of curiosity creeping into his voice.

Beckett smiled. "He's not being driven to kill. I think he actually believes he is the angel of Death. He thinks he has to do this in order to go home."

"That's crazy." Javier told her.

Lucifer waved a hand in front of his face. "No, it's a very valid point. It also explains all his behaviour."

Beckett looked disappointed. "But it still doesn't tell us where he is."

"He'll be somewhere that means something to him." Chloe said. "Him as the angel of death." She supplied. Chloe was relieved and surprised that the NYPD detectives has taken her story, accepted it and run with it. They really must work some crazy cases.

Beckett nodded. "We need to work out what that event that tipped him over was. That's the key to finding Jason Thompson."


	19. Bull Headed

Chapter 19: Bull-Headed

Lucifer was bored. This wasn't a new sensation; working with the police was frequently boring. There was so much tedious plodding along; finding new leads, testing old leads, waiting for approval to make a move...it just went on and on. Lucifer had to admit that while he had also found parts of Hell boring, at least it wasn't slow. He never had to wait for approval from anyone in Hell. He was the approval, he did what he liked.

Ordinarily, when the Detective was working at this boring part of the job Lucifer would have headed home. He would have returned to Lux, poured himself a glass of something expensive and found some more interesting company until the Detective called him up and told him she had something. Lucifer was a doer, for an immortal he wasn't very patient.

Here in New York things were different. He couldn't just wander back to Lux for entertainment, well he could but it was a slightly longer trip, so he was sitting at the police precinct trying not to complain. Well trying not to complain too much. There were limits, but if the last look the Detective had sent him was anything to go by, one more comment would have him in her seriously bad books.

They were currently wading through crime reports for the last six months to see if they would work out which one had set off their deranged killer. The Detective had suggested, quietly, that he go out and search for the feather, but Lucifer had explained that it wasn't that easy. One feather didn't give off enough essence for him to track. So again, he was stuck here with the boring jobs.

They had put out Thompson's photo to the press and asked for people to call in if they saw him. The result, typically, meant they had hundreds of phone calls from people reporting sightings.

Lucifer kicked out from the desk and went in search of coffee. He found Castle standing at the expresso machine in the break room. At least the NYPD had decent coffee. Lucifer avoided drinking the LAPD's coffee at all costs, it tasted like dirt, it completely ruined the top shelf scotch he put in it.

"Want one?" Castle asked lightly.

"Black." Lucifer told him leaning against the bench and pulling out his phone. He was still tempted to call Maze and have the demon hunt down this idiot. The Detective had vetoed the idea when he had mentioned it, at least for the moment.

"I know New York's a big place, but it's amazing that this kid is managing to hide so well." Castle chatted as he made the coffees.

"He's still got at least one more message to deliver." Lucifer told him.

"Yeah and Beckett won't let him get away." Castle's tone was final, absolute and confident. Lucifer looked at his New York counterpart with faint interest.

"She does seem very determined."

"Bull headed." Castle agreed, handing Lucifer his coffee and taking at sip of his own. Lucifer sniffed the offered cup, deemed it acceptable and drank. "She doesn't let go of cases, won't stop hunting someone until she brings them to justice."

"Must be why she and Chloe get along so well." The two men glanced out the window at the two female detectives. They were focused on the murder board, papers in hand, discussing something intently.

"Must be." Castle agreed with a grin. Then he frowned slightly. "I think they have something." Lucifer had seen the change in his Detective's attitude as Castle had seen Beckett's. Their shoulders were straighter their eyes bright. They had found something.

Carrying their coffee with them Castle and Lucifer went to see what the fuss was about. "Someone just called in, and they had a photo. Thompson is holed up in a cheap motel. Let's go." Beckett had her jacket, Chloe was grabbing hers. Lucifer downed the rest of his coffee and the four of them took off. They had a killer to catch.


	20. It's very Angsty

_I'm kind of determined to get this all up before the next season starts, so I'm going to try and upload a chapter every few days now. No promises, I work very long hours so this does often get sidelined in favour of sleep._

Chapter 20: It's very Angsty

They arrived at the motel and Kevin went to check with the manager. Beckett handed her spare Kevlar to Chloe who immediately donned it over her shirt.

Castle already had his own vest on; Lucifer wore nothing but his expensive suit and good looks. Beckett flicked a glance at the LAPD consultant. "You need a vest?" She asked.

Lucifer looked disgusted. "I'd rather not. It you could convince the Detective to stay behind I wouldn't need one. Since I know that's an argument I'll lose I'll just try and stay out of the firing line."

Castle looked confused. "Why wouldn't you need one if Chloe isn't there?" He looked between the two of them.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but underneath the look of exasperation there was a flicker of uncertainty that made Beckett wonder. "Apparently if I'm not around Lucifer is immortal." She explained as she checked her gun.

"No apparently about it Detective." Lucifer said with frustration.

Beckett and Castle exchanged a look and then were distracted by Kevin and Javier appearing. Lucifer's bizarre ideals and the fact that the LAPD seemed to happily employ him was something to try and puzzle out later.

"What did you find?" Beckett asked Kevin.

Kevin fitted his Kevlar and nodded up to the second story. "Our guy is in room 18, as far as the manager knows he's still there."

Beckett nodded. "Alright let's go." They made their way quickly up the stairs, Javier and Kevin took one stair case, Beckett and Castle took the main way while Chloe and Lucifer covered the fire escape down the back. A lot of suspects liked to try and escape down the fire escape so it was nice this time to have enough people to cover all the options. However there was something the two from LA were hiding and Beckett needed people she could trust completely to go into an unknown situation with. Plus Lucifer's refusal to wear Kevlar made her nervous, if he got shot or stabbed on a takedown that was on her.

Beckett approached the door and knocked. "NYPD Mr. Thompson open the door." She yelled and stepped back slightly. Thompson's murders had all been done with a knife, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have a gun

She waited a moment before knocking again. "Mr Thompson, NYPD if you don't open the door we have a warrant to enter." After another beat of silence Beckett nodded to Kevin who had approached from the other angle and he opened the door with the manager's key.

They burst into the apartment to find Chloe and Lucifer already inside. The window to the fire escape was open. Chloe looked up and gave an apologetic smile. "He isn't here."

"How'd you get up?" Castle asked, hurrying over to the window and looking out.

Chloe holstered her gun. "He must have seen us coming because the fire escape was down. We climbed up in case he wasn't gone." She threw a glance at Lucifer who had a faintly smug look on his face and went back to looking around the motel room.

Beckett holstered her gun and looked around the room. The bed was unmade, the sheets rumpled in a pile. There was a small pile of clothes on the floor and several cartons of left-over take away in the bin. "See if you can find that feather his roommate was talking about. Or anything else that might help tell us where he might be going or who else he has been stalking." Beckett told them all.

They set to work tearing the room apart. Javier had called CSU, but they needed to work faster than the lab had. At best they had 24 hours before the next murder, it was likely to be much less.

Between the six of them it didn't take long to look everywhere. It was Castle who found their only clue. He pulled it out from behind a loose tile in the bathroom. They all gathered around the little table in the room while Castle opened the little pad of paper. It was covered in Enochian writing. Pages and pages of it. They all turned to look at Lucifer who looked frustrated. "It's like he's a hormonal teenage girl." Lucifer said with disgust and held his hand out for the book.

Beckett caught Castle's wrist before he handed it over to the bare handed consultant. "Gloves Lucifer, and it will need to be finger printed."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but under the stern look of his Detective he pulled on a pair of the blue nitrile gloves and took the book. He flicked through a couple of pages. "Like I said, hormonal teenage girl. It's very angsty."

"How long to read it all?" Chloe asked. She glanced at her watch. "We're running out of time." Beckett was glad she wasn't the only one watching the clock.

Lucifer shrugged. "Not long Detective, but I'd like a drink before I delve too far into this sad excuse for a novel."

Chloe and Beckett exchanged a look before Beckett turned to Javier and Kevin. "You guys stay here, see what CSU finds. We'll take Lucifer back to the precinct and see if the notebook gives us anymore clues.

* * *

 _I had the previous chapter written originally from the point of view of Chloe, but other than the following scene I hated all of it. So I rewrote it all from Beckett's POV. I liked the idea of this little tidbit so here it is. This is how Chloe and Lucifer actually got into the apartment._

Chapter 20: Bonus Round

Beckett had sent them around the back to cover the fire escape which according to Castle was every New York criminal's favourite method of escaping the police. Chloe looked up at the edge of the ladder to the fire escape. Even with Lucifer's considerable height he wouldn't be able to reach it to pull the ladder down. She got the feeling that Beckett had put her and Lucifer out of harm's way. That was annoying.

She glanced at Lucifer who was looking at his phone. "Can you reach that?" She asked casually, pointing up at the ladder.

Lucifer flicked a look up. "I'm not that tall." He told her, though he put his phone away and gave her his full attention. That was such a change from previous. He used to only listen with half an ear, since…well since things had been revealed to her Lucifer tried to pay more attention when Chloe was talking.

"You know what I mean Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked, rolled his shoulders and unfolded his wings. It was a good thing they were down an alley because Lucifer hadn't even bothered to check if there was anyone looking their way.

With a whump of moved air Lucifer flapped his wings, shot up into the air and came back down pulling the ladder with him. The wings folded away and Lucifer mockingly bowed Chloe's way as she clambered up the fire escape. Chloe Decker was not someone who tolerated being sidelined.


	21. Murderous Wannabe Angel

Chapter 21: Murderous Wannabe Angel

Lucifer was sprawled in his shirt sleeves on the couch of the 12th precinct's break room couch. He had their killer's journal held open in one hand and a now full flask of high quality scotch in the other. Beckett had decided not to ask where the refill had come from; because she was pretty sure it had been empty when they left the motel.

Lucifer turned a page with a finger, grimaced and took another swig from the flask. "He's very whiney." He commented. He was halfway through the book, but was insisting on finishing it before he filled them in on the details. Beckett had been tempted to demand the handsome man fill them in as he read it but Chloe had stopped her. Apparently the more you rushed Lucifer the more likely he was to go off on a tangent.

So she and Chloe were sitting drinking coffee that Castle was making behind them, trying not to stare too intently at the man this whole case rested on.

Finally Beckett's patience wore a little too thin. "Where are you up to?" She demanded.

Lucifer lifted a dark eyebrow at her and flicked his eyes her way. Beckett was struck again by how dark and absorbing they were, she had no idea how Chloe managed to work with him. Castle was handsome, but Lucifer was on a whole other scale of attractive. "He's gone back over his whole boring life. I'm only just getting to anything useful." Lucifer told her lightly.

He flicked over a page and sat up slightly. "This might be more interesting." Those dark eyes scanned the page quickly. Chloe leant forward. "Lucifer?" She prompted firmly.

"He was in a car accident. How bloody boring." Lucifer flicked through a few more pages. "Hit and run driver drove up the curb and killed the woman next to him. Missed him, but as the old lady was dying he saw the angel of death collecting her soul. Then when everyone was fussing about with the dead woman he found a black feather. It gets a bit transcendent from there on; he starts referring to himself as death." Lucifer lowered the book and looked at Chloe seriously. "I don't think he's schizophrenic. I think he's probably just able to see things properly." Lucifer turned his attention back to the journal. "You humans do tend to get that wrong."

Beckett was increasingly glad the LAPD had seen fit to send Chloe with Lucifer, she couldn't imagine the difficulty she would have had dealing with him alone. Chloe had enough practice to be able to translate for them. Beckett flicked a look over at Chloe for clarification on that particular line of thought. Chloe rolled her eyes so Beckett figured she was just supposed to ignore it. "Is there anything else? Anything that will tell us why he's killing people, why he picks him victims or the churches or where he is going next?"

Lucifer flicked through a few more pages. "He talks about 'his task'. Dad that's over dramatic." Lucifer shook his head in disgust. "Apparently if he can complete his task he can return to heaven. Fairly sure he's headed somewhere much warmer." Lucifer turned another couple of pages and stopped.

"Would a list of the victims and church's be of any use?" Lucifer asked lightly, sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor.

Castle dropped onto the arm of the couch and tried to read over the other man's shoulder. "Probably the biggest break we've had on this whole case!" For once Beckett didn't think that Castle was exaggerating. She and Chloe leant in closer.

Lucifer laid the book flat on the table and pointed to a few lines of Enochian. "It's a list of four people and four…well I can only assume they're churches."

"Our victims and our crime scenes?" Beckett asked hopefully.

Lucifer nodded. "The last one is Andrea Parker and Holy Trinity." His eyes were still scanning the pages reading the indecipherable scribble as fast as Beckett could read English.

Beckett lurched to her feet. "I'll get as much information on Andrea Parker as I can, Chloe can you look up the address for the church?" Kevin and Javier were still at the motel, but Chloe was a good detective and Beckett trusted her to be able to find the information. The only worry was that the victim's name was a fairly common one, no way of knowing which woman they needed.

Chloe was on her feet, but any further movement was stalled by a final sentence by Lucifer. "You may want to hurry Detectives. Apparently our murderous wannabe angel has to have all his sacrifices finished by midnight tonight."

Beckett and Chloe exchanged a horrified look. They only had eight hours to find this guy.


	22. One feather for another

Chapter 22: One feather for another

Chloe was glad when Beckett ducked out to the tech room because it gave her a chance to grab Lucifer by the sleeve and drag him into the evidence room. She chose the room because it was slightly more private than anywhere else in the precinct, and there didn't appear to be any cameras.

"Detective?" Lucifer asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

Chloe had spent the last half an hour searching local churches, Holy Trinity wasn't exactly an uncommon church name, and in between that had been trying to work out how to phrase her big worry to Lucifer. Normal murders Chloe could deal with without breaking a sweat, they were easy. Anything involving the supernatural went way out of her comfort zone. Previously it probably wouldn't have bothered her because she could have waved it aside as crazy. Now though…now everything had changed, ever since the moment that had been burnt into her mind.

Bloody feathers and Lucifer.

These days any case that had an edge of the supernatural to it made her grateful that Lucifer had her back. Though in LA Chloe tended to be a little paranoid about the possible presence of the supernatural, which was actually very rare in her cases, here that paranoia was probably what was going to solve the case.

"Lucifer. If this guy has a feather from the angel of death, and if he can see things…properly. How are we supposed to stop him?"

"The same way you would stop anyone else detective, he is still human for all the voices in his head." Lucifer's tone was patient which was a jarring enough note to make Chloe pause. Lucifer wasn't normally patient; he was the most impatient immortal on the planet as far as she knew. If Lucifer was being patient then he was probably worried too.

"Ok, but what about the feather? If we get it off Thompson it's just going to get passed into police hands and start everything up again." Chloe insisted. Really, Chloe thought, she should know better than this by now. Lucifer was horrifically literal; she really needed to just spell things out for him.

Lucifer shrugged as though it was barely a concern. "So we swap the feather. To someone who doesn't know any better Azrael's feather will look much like a crow's feather." Chloe liked that idea; it wasn't really tampering with evidence, just keeping everyone safe.

"The other problem is how we do that without anyone noticing." Chloe pondered. "How can we get the feather off Thompson?"

"We trade him for something better." Lucifer suggested. "One feather for another."

Chloe frowned and nodded slowly. "That could work, your feather wouldn't be evidence so we can just keep it and get rid of it later." Chloe then shook her head. "It would never work. You heard his roommate, he's really attached to that feather he's not going to trade it for anything."

"I think you'll be surprised Detective. Think about it, what would you rather have, a feather from a lower angel that makes you want to kill people, or a feather from an archangel that makes you feel like you have everything you ever desired and more?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment. "When you put it like that… well it's worth a try, at least it's a plan."

"In that case, Detective the only thing left to do before we find him is to get ourselves some bait." Lucifer chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, how?"

Lucifer rolled his shoulders and his wings unfolded, buffeting Chloe with a wave of sweet smelling air. Chloe smiled, she never could help herself. As much as all this was overwhelming and confusing, this was the truth behind Lucifer.

Lucifer's massive wingspan was very cramped in the tiny evidence room. The luminescent white feathers brushed the shelving along the walls.

"Pick a feather Detective, preferably not a big one." Lucifer turned slowly, careful not to knock anything off the shelving. His right wing was tucked in close to his body; he stretched the left one as much as possible and lowered it so Chloe could reach it.

Feeling slightly sacrilegious Chloe stepped forward and buried her fingers in the downy feathers closer to Lucifer's back. She burrowed her fingers down until she felt skin and selected a smaller feather, about the length of her hand. She grabbed the quill and pulled hard. Lucifer grunted and Chloe felt him flinch away from her but the feather came loose.

Chloe stepped back and Lucifer folded his wings away again. She turned the feather over in her fingers before holding it out and returning it to its owner. Lucifer studied the glowing white feather in his hand for a moment before he tucked it into his breast pocket. "Now we just need to find our killer."

* * *

 _Bit of a mish-mash of comic and show lore in this one._


	23. He's not the Devil

_I'm doing my damndest to get this all up by the time season 4 shows. As such you are probably going to get a chapter a day, or at least as fast as I can edit them. I've still got the last chapter to write, but I'm hoping it will come fairly easily._

Chapter 23: He's not the Devil

It had taken Beckett half an hour to come up with a valid enough excuse to duck into the tech room and away from Chloe who was checking churches.

Beckett had waved at Castle who had followed her in curiously. "Beckett? What's wrong?"

Beckett focused on him, there was only so long they could stay in here and they did have a murderer to catch, but she wanted Castle's opinion on Lucifer and Chloe. "What do you think of Lucifer?"

Castle frowned. "He's very…confident." Beckett gave him an irritated look, Castle was being careful, dancing around the edges of what Beckett wanted him to say. She needed Castle to be his usual ridiculous self, she needed an outrageous theory so she could shut down the niggling voice in her head.

"There's just something about him that doesn't seem right." Beckett told him and Castle relaxed ever so slightly. "He's really attractive though." Beckett threw that in just because she knew it would irritate Castle.

It worked because Castle rolled his eyes. "If you like that sort of thing I suppose."

Beckett forced them back on topic. "He works for the LAPD so he must have gone through all the same checks as you, but he still seems…I don't know like he has a few screws loose. He really seems to think he's the devil."

Castle nodded. "Yeah, but not the usual version." Castle flicked a look at the door and lowered his voice conspiratorially; despite herself Beckett leant towards him. "Maybe he really is the devil."

Beckett straightened and levelled a very flat look at Castle and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Castle. He's not the devil. The devil doesn't exist. It's just a persona he uses." It was good to get that off her chest, said aloud the idea was ludicrous.

"What about that weird hypnotism thing and he reads the language of the angels!" Castle insisted.

Beckett considered walking out the room because now that Castle had veered off into a ridiculous theory her edginess about Lucifer did feel very silly. She stayed put a minute longer. "What about Chloe?"

Castle smiled. "I like her, she reminds me of you."

Beckett sent him an affectionate smile and shook her head at him. "She's a good detective, but she's definitely hiding something."

"Oh yeah, no question." Castle agreed and Beckett felt better. It always made her a little more sure footed to know that Castle agreed with her. She was a confident person by nature, but if Castle with his lateral writers mind agreed with her then she could be sure what she was feeling was definitely accurate.

"Whatever Lucifer's deal is, she knows all about it." Beckett told Castle. She pulled aside the blinds into the little room. Lucifer and Chloe were standing by Beckett's desk; Chloe was writing something down and looking very focused. Lucifer was watching Chloe with a sharp attentiveness he didn't seem to show anything else. "Not our biggest problem at the moment." Castle told her.

Beckett nodded and moved towards the door. "I think Chloe has the church."

Beckett was right, Chloe had sifted through the churches that matched the name Lucifer's translation had given them and had an address. They only had a few hours to get everything ready for their killer.

* * *

 _I'm a little worried Beckett and Castle went a bit OOC in this chapter. I just couldn't quite get them to work the way they should. I'd finished rereading the Lucifer comics and re-started up with Daredevil which really shouldn't affect Beckett and Castle at all, but I think it really has. I even watched a few of my favourite Castle episodes, but try as I might I couldn't get it working. So slightly off chapter, sorry._


	24. As Non-Supernatural as Possible

Chapter 24: As Non-Supernatural as Possible

Chloe took Beckett's spare Kevlar vest and threw a glance at Lucifer. The Devil was staring intensely at the church. They had people scattered around the building, people watching all the entrances and exits, and based on the timeline from Thompson's journal he should be here, or nearby, having already selected and stalked his victim.

While the New York team finished their weapons check Chloe took the moment to stand beside Lucifer. "Is he here?" She asked quietly.

Lucifer flicked her a glance. "Either that or my sister has taken refuge in the church. Which wouldn't be like her at all."

Chloe finished checking her gun and glanced at the New York detectives. Realistically the easiest and safest way to deal with this would be to send Lucifer in alone. However despite being fully aware of what he was capable of, all Chloe's training prevented her from doing this. If Lucifer went into situations alone, it was because he was going behind her back and it still frustrated the hell out of her. If they had been at home, this might have been the exception to that rule.

In this situation there was no way Detective Beckett was going to let him go in alone. Chloe steeled herself, straightened things in her mind and spoke. "Lucifer think's he should already be in the church."

Kate Beckett looked up at her. "No one has seen him go in yet."

Chloe flicked a glance at Lucifer who watched her impassively he wasn't going to chip in here from the look on his face. "Line's up with what he did all the other times."

Beckett frowned and then nodded slowly to her team. "Let's head inside, take it slow and coats over Kevlar. We need to see if he is already inside." Everyone donned their coats.

Ryan glanced at Lucifer who still had one eye on the church. "Can you even go inside a church?"

Lucifer blinked and looked down at him in surprise. "Of course I can. I don't like to, bit too sanctimonious for me and Dad really doesn't deserve so much devotion, but I'm not going to burst into flames." Chloe bit her lip to hide the smile remembering all Lucifer's muttering whenever one of their cases headed church-ward.

Ryan shrugged slightly. "I figured that because you're the devil…" There was only the faintest note of mockery in his tone which Lucifer ignored as usual.

"I'm still an angel." Lucifer reminded him. One shoulder shifted slightly in a habit Chloe had noticed since his wings had reappeared. Chloe often pictured Lucifer's wing's fluffing up indignantly whenever he did that.

"Let's go guys." Beckett called to them. Ryan sent Lucifer one more look before turning away.

The six of them split up into their natural pairs.

Lucifer opened the door they had been given and Chloe was grateful that Beckett hadn't insisted that she hang back or bring a New Yorker with her. It would seriously cramp Lucifer's ability to interfere.

Chloe strolled into the church as casually as she could, Lucifer strolling beside her. She scanned the dim light of the church. In an effort to not frightened off Thompson they hadn't cleared the church initially. As soon as they confirmed that Thompson was inside the officers outside would block the exits.

"You have the feather right?" Chloe asked Lucifer in an undertone. Lucifer didn't bother to soften his voice when he replied. "Of course Detective, not that it matters, it's not as though I've got to go far to get another."

Chloe winced. "Let's keep this as non-supernatural as possible, please Lucifer."

"Whatever you say Detective." Lucifer told her with a sideways smirk. Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew that look. It was the one that meant while Lucifer was vocally agreeing with her, when it came right down to it; he would do exactly what he wanted anyway.

The ear bud in Chloe's right ear crackled. _Back rooms are clear._ Esposito and Ryan had gone through the back door. Beckett and Castle had the main door. Chloe looked around. "Is there anywhere else he could be hiding?" Chloe asked.

"I don't exactly make a habit of hanging out in churches Detective." Lucifer almost sounded insulted. Suddenly there was a scream from their right.

"I think that might be a good place to start." Chloe said, drawing her gun and running towards the noise, Lucifer close on her heels.

As Chloe rounded the corner she came face to face with a heavy wooden door. Another, more muffled scream, came from behind it. "Lucifer!" She stepped back from the door as her partner stepped forward without hesitation and slammed his hand, palm out into the door.

The wood shattered, smoking slightly, away from Lucifer and Chloe ducked around him and down the corridor.

There, for the first time, she came face to face with Jason Thompson. He had one hand around a woman's neck; the other held a knife to her throat. The woman, who had to be Parker, whimpered as the knife pricked her skin, a line of bright blood dripped down her neck.

Chloe stepped out of the way of the door, circling left to try and get a clear shot. "Put the knife down Thompson."

Thompson had turned to face her, though he had one eye on Lucifer who had stepped right and fallen still, his eyes searching and judging. "I have work to do, and you…you are getting in my way." Thompson snapped, pressing the knife harder into his victim's throat.

Chloe gritted her teeth; she did not want this woman to die. She flicked a glance at Lucifer. Despite the physical risk Lucifer could easily take Thompson if he could get his hands on him, but to do that he would need to move angel fast. Thompson's victim was almost unconscious with fear and Thompson already knew about angels. It wasn't much of a risk.

"Lucifer, do it." Chloe told him firmly.

Suddenly a voice called out into the room. "Hands where I can see them Thompson and drop the knife." Chloe's heart sank; Beckett had appeared in the doorway, Castle close by her side.

Chloe glanced helplessly at Lucifer whose expression was dark. Had they missed their chance?


	25. Angels aren't Real

Chapter 25: Angels aren't real

A woman's scream echoed through the church, sending a chill down Beckett's spine. She ran in the direction of the cry, Castle fast on her heels. Beckett used one hand to call the scream in, summoning the rest of her team to take down Thompson. They could only hope they weren't too late.

The scream had come from the area of the church that Chloe and Lucifer was supposed to be covering, for a moment Beckett thought that neither of them were there, until they came upon a heavy wooden door which had been smashed to pieces. A sobbing cry came from the down the corridor behind the pieces of the door.

"What the hell?" Castle said, glancing at the splinters of wood as they ran past. Beckett had more important things on her mind.

At the end of the corridor was a small room, in the small room was Jason Thompson, holding a nearly unconscious woman at knife point. Chloe had him in her sights, gun level and steady, standing to Beckett's left. Lucifer was to Beckett's right, unarmed, but somehow giving off a distinctly ominous aura.

"Hands where I can see them Thompson, and drop the knife." Beckett levelled her gun as Thompson twisted, keeping his victim between himself and the two cops with guns. Beckett gritted her teeth, no clean shot and given the look of frustration on Chloe's face, she didn't have one either.

"You may as well let her go, you're outnumbered. There's no chance of escape. Not now." Lucifer said, his voice cool.

Beckett frowned as out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucifer take a step forward.

Lucifer stood without any signs of fear, he had one hand reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, the other hand was slightly outstretched to show how empty it was. Beckett could see Chloe continue to edge her way around, trying to get a clear shot.

Thompson pressed the knife to the woman's throat, obviously noticing Chloe's movements, the woman whimpered. "Come any closer and I'll kill her. She has to die tonight; you have to let me finish my work."

"It's not your work." Lucifer said his voice crackling with irritation, pulling Thompson's attention back towards him. Beckett planted her feet firmer; she had to stay in the doorway to block off the route of escape. With obvious effort Lucifer replaced the irate look on his face with a smooth charming smile. "I tell you what, you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Beckett had no idea what Lucifer was talking about, but Thompson frowned, forehead creasing with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lucifer removed his hand from his jacket, producing a feather. For a moment Beckett was transfixed, her gun dipped down slightly. The feather in Lucifer's hand was pristinely white, it almost seemed to give off a warm glow. "See, I have one too." Lucifer's voice was soft and low, hypnotic. His dark eyes fixed on Thompson.

Beckett forced herself to tear her eyes away from the feather in Lucifer's hand and focus on their killer. She remembered the hypnosis trick Lucifer had pulled on Thompson's roommate; she just hoped it would work now, weird as it was.

Thompson seemed to be completely focused on the feather in Lucifer's hand. "Where…?" His grip on his victim was loosening.

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, the feather held out in front of him. "Don't you want it?" His voice was so persuasive Beckett could almost see Thompson melt.

"Yes." Thompson admitted as he dropped the woman and lunged for Lucifer. Two gunshots rang out in tandem. Beckett's bullet buried in Thompson's left arm, Chloe's in his right leg.

Thompson went down with a groan. Lucifer moved in to grab him, lifting him off his feet as though he were a ragdoll. Lucifer had a look of barely controlled rage on his face, something seemed to flicker in his eyes, something bright and terrifying. Beckett and Chloe ran over, "Lucifer!" Chloe yelled.

Lucifer set the stunned and pain ridden kid back on his feet obviously repressing a desire to give the prisoner a good thumping, and stepped back. Beckett snapped on the handcuffs while Chloe applied pressure to the gunshot wounds. She glanced at Lucifer out of the corner of her eye, that terrifying look was gone, though he still seemed particularly irate.

"No give it back…" Thompson groaned twisting in an attempt to free himself from the handcuffs. "It's mine."

"I don't think so." Lucifer told him, examining a black feather he must have taken from Thompson's pocket while he was manhandling him.

"That's his token?" Ryan's voice came from behind them. He was holstering his gun and over his shoulder Beckett could see Esposito calling in the arrest.

"Yes indeed." Lucifer said cheerfully, all traces of the dangerous fury gone again. "Rather dull isn't it?"

"What about that other feather you had?" Beckett asked him, still a little cautious. Beckett had thought Chloe kept Lucifer around because he was intelligent, but that boiling fury and the strength of the man was something else. Maybe there was more to the relationship between Chloe and Lucifer than met the eye.

Lucifer waved his hand absently and dropped the black feather into the plastic evidence bag Chloe held out to him. "Just something I had in my pocket."

Chloe was staring at the feather in the bag and then blinked, gave Lucifer a slightly suspicious look and handed the feather over to Beckett who checked it out, Castle hanging eagerly over her shoulder. "Looks like an ordinary crows feather to me." Castle said, sounding very disappointed.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "What were you expecting Castle? An actual angel feather?"

Castle pouted slightly. "Maybe…"

"Angels aren't real Castle." Beckett said, turning to help Ryan heft their suspect to his feet and lead him out to the ambulance that was arriving.

Behind their backs Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a glance and Lucifer sent Chloe a conspirator's wink.


	26. What you can make from raw firmament

Chapter 26: What you can make from raw firmament

Detective Beckett's team loaded Thompson into the back of one of the cruisers. Chloe leant against one of the other cars with Lucifer beside her and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, the murder was in jail and the New York detectives were none of the wiser to Lucifer's identity and more importantly, they didn't think she was completely mad.

"Where's the feather?" Chloe asked her partner, remembering the plain feather he had placed into the evidence bag. Thanks to recent exposure Chloe knew an angel feather when she saw one, and that hadn't been an angel feather.

Lucifer offered her his hip flask. "Ash."

Chloe shook her head and watched as Lucifer took a swig before screwing on the cap and tucking it back into his jacket pocket. "And yours?"

"The same, safer if there isn't a pile of angel feathers floating around New York."

Chloe snorted and looked up at him. "Where'd you get the replacement feather?" There was no way Lucifer had had time to go and find a crow feather with the urgent hunt for Thompson.

Lucifer half turned to her and looked her right in the eyes. It was a look she was sort of familiar with, before she would have called it a sad look, now she realised it was just very, very old. "Amazing what you can make out of raw firmament." Was the reply she got.

Chloe was glad when Beckett and Castle arrived, she wasn't sure she wanted to ask any more of those questions. She was worried she wouldn't like the answers. The old look was gone from Lucifer's face, replaced with his usual charming smile. Beckett did another of those little hesitation steps that people did when surprised by Lucifer.

The NYPD detective managed to shrug it off, which Chloe thought was impressive. "We got him, but you two should have called in for back up when you found him." Chloe looked over Beckett's shoulder at Andrea Parker who was being examined by paramedics. "You arrived before I had a chance. I really appreciated it too, if you hadn't been there who knows what would have happened." That was the truth Chloe supposed, she had no idea what would have happened, or more importantly what Lucifer would have done, if the other detective hadn't arrived when she did. Chloe was grateful to Detective Beckett, for putting up with Lucifer, for welcoming them here and for not asking too many difficult to answer questions.

Beckett smiled warmly. "It's been nice to have another female detective around." She flicked a glance at Lucifer who smirked. "Even if your partner is a bit odd."

Lucifer scoffed lightly. "Pot, kettle." He said airily, nodding in Castle direction.

The writer grinned. "He has a point." He then clapped his hands together and beamed. "Now that we have successfully wrapped up the case, bad guy in jail, day well and truly saved how about a drink."

Lucifer looked positively cheerful. "Best idea of the night."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds good, but we do have to get going."

"Flights from JFK don't leave this late; you'll have to catch something in the morning." Castle told them both.

Chloe resisted the urge to look at Lucifer; instead she fell into step with Beckett as they headed towards the cars. A night with some alcohol would be just the ticket before having to fly home again.


	27. As in Whoosh

_Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter. This is the last chapter my lovelies, please enjoy._

 _I'm quite pleased I managed to get this entire story up before season 4 starts. I was worried that any additional Lucifer material would distract me from finishing this and make the story line seem redundant. At least with it all up I can enjoy the new season without encumberment._

Chapter 27: As in whoosh

Beckett leant into the leather booth seat as she and Chloe watched Castle and Lucifer arguing over alcohol at the bar.

The exact details of the conversation couldn't be distinguished but both women could tell it was a fairly heated discussion.

Beckett looked at Chloe who was smiling and shaking her head in the direction of the bar. "I can see how he was useful in our case, but how is Lucifer useful enough in usual cases to warrant keeping him around?" The question had been bothering Beckett since Chloe and Lucifer had arrived.

Chloe turned her head and shrugged. "Lucifer has a unique way of looking at things; it is surprisingly helpful… even if sometimes it is like having a two year old along."

"Are you two….?" Beckett left the question hanging. If she hadn't already had a few glasses she probably wouldn't have even asked.

Chloe flushed slightly. "No. We danced around the edges of something for a while, but we're just friends, Lucifer is complicated and complicated isn't what I need." Beckett smiled; she doubted that would be true forever.

"What about you and Castle?" Chloe asked.

Beckett grimaced and shoved everything down deep. "Just friends." She insisted, not sure if she was convincing the other detective or herself.

They watched Lucifer lean towards the bar tender and watch that blank look smooth over the server's face.

"How does he do that?" Beckett asked. In the course of the case she had witnessed and experienced the attractive pull of Lucifer's gaze, but that hypnotism trick was something else.

Chloe laughed and finished her drink. "I really don't know, but it is very useful when questioning people."

"I can imagine." Beckett admitted, though she also thought it might take some of the fun out of interrogations if someone could induce the truth out of the criminals.

Castle and Lucifer returned to their table with refreshed drinks. "We should be going detective, I have a club to run and don't you have an offspring to collect. Who knows what influences Maze will be having on the tiny terror."

Chloe stiffened and then obviously forced herself to relax. "I'm sure Trixie is doing just fine. Maze knows the rules and besides Dan is there."

"I hardly think he'll be able to stop Maze, remember last time they came head to head?" Lucifer polished off his drink and smiled. The smile was a decidedly smug one.

Chloe sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'd hate to see Dan that embarrassed again." She took a sip from her glass.

"On second thought…" Lucifer said with obvious delight, Beckett laughed at the obvious animosity between Chloe's ex-husband and Lucifer. Chloe kicked him under the table. "Don't be mean Lucifer."

The handsome man shook his head. "If you are concerned over Daniel's survival in the face of Maze we have a flight to catch."

"There aren't any flights out at this time of night." Castle reminded them, looking between Chloe and Lucifer and finally glancing in Beckett's direction to get her confirmation.

"No commercial flights." Lucifer pointed out loftily. He offered a hand to Chloe. "Detective, if you have any desire to see your offspring we go now."

Chloe set her now empty glass down and took Lucifer's hand. "Alright, alright." She turned to Castle and Beckett. "It was great to meet you, and to work with you."

"You too, but how….?" Before the end of the question could pass Beckett's lips Lucifer had stepped back into the crowd and pulled Chloe with them. The crowd seemed to close around them for a moment and when it shifted they were gone.

Beckett stood up and looked towards the door. "They're gone." For some reason she felt a little stunned, she felt like she had missed something important, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

"No, they vanished." Castle told her, he had his excited kid look on again. "As in whoosh!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Don't be ridiculous Castle, people can't just disappear." That argument went on as they walked out into the cool New York night. Despite her protests Beckett was determined that if she should ever meet Chloe Decker or Lucifer Morningstar again, she was going to get some absolute answers about what was going on with them.

* * *

 _There were so many scenes I wanted to include in this story, but they just didn't fit into place. Ah well, I have enjoyed this foray into Lucifer and Castle. So different from what I'm used to writing. I hope you all enjoyed._

 _Some people have requested a sequel. Unfortunately I think that is unlikely as I have no idea what the storyline would be, however given we will soon have some more source material anything is possible._


End file.
